LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT
by Haylzz
Summary: amy's little sister hayley and jeff have know each other for some time but when hayley breaks up with her current b/f chris will they find love? please review :)
1. Default Chapter

LOVE AT FIRST SITE  
  
Chapter one  
  
Amy's (lita) little sister Hayley was about to debut in the wwf Hayley was sooooooo excited as she never really got to spend much time with Amy when she was home as she either had training of her own or spending time with Chris Irvin her boyfriend of around 4 months or Amy was doing different things at the time like promotional stuff or spending time with Matt.  
  
The night finally came as she made her was into the arena where she was greeted by a very excited Amy, Matt and Jeff who were waiting for her at the door "hey thanks for meeting me here you guys" Hayley said smiling from ear to ear "its ok anything for you" Jeff said winking his eye and nudging her as they both laughed anyways she was a bit shocked at not seeing Chris there as they arranged but she thought nothing of it as he probably forgot. Amy grabbed her arm "enough mucking around you guys gee" she said as they all laughed "I cant believe your finally here its going to be so fun trust me" Hayley let out a smile "come on come on ill take yah to our dressing room so you can get changed n stuff" Amy said ripping Hayley's arm practically out of its socket Hayley giggled. They reached the dressing room "Amy" Hayley said with a questioning voice "yeah" Amy yelled from the bathroom "have u noticed anything different about Chris lately I mean we had a bit of a fight the other day and I thought maybe he wasn't talking to me or something cause I haven't spoken to him since n he was supposed to meet me when you guys did but he wasn't there so I though maybe he said something to u", she said as she pulled on her wrestling clothes "no he never said anything to me but come to think of it I haven't really seen him much so I cant help u there but if I find anything out ill tell yah I promise" she said with a smile "well enough about Chris we got a match we have to get to so lets go" as she grabbed Hayley by the hand n they ran out. They met up with Matt and Jeff at the curtain "what took you guys so long were on in like two seconds" Jeff said with a bit of a growl but chuckled afterwards. While they were standing there Hayley looked over her shoulder n saw Chris walking with another woman with his arm around her, as she looked at Amy's her face was in shock "Hayley what's that about" she said "I don't know but im going to find out after this match is over" Hayley replied with a bit of anger in her voice as there music hit they walked out on stage to a thunderous raw from the crowed n they made there way to the ring. Amy n hayley jumped to the outside as the apa came running and the bell sounded the APA dominated the early half of the match but the boys fought back and near the end Hayley and Amy (lita) climbed up the ropes to the turnbuckles n gave them a double dose of the huricanruna and the Hardyz picked up the win. They made there way back up the ramp as they got behind the curtain Hayley sighed with disappointment and Amy noticed "are you ok hails" she said as she put her arms around my shoulder "yeah im ok I just thought that maybe Chris would have been waiting for me but he must be really busy with that chick he was with earlier" I said with an angry tone still in my voice "hey I think im going to go look for him" I said "well you aren't going alone im going to come help yah ok" Amy said "ok thanks" I replied. As Hayley an Amy made there way backstage looking at all the locker room doors they finally found Chris's door Amy put her finger to her mouth "shhhh" she said softly as they could hear strange noise coming from inside Hayley put her hand on the handle n quickly turned it surprised at what she saw "oh my god" she screamed with the tears welling up in her eyes "I cant believe you would do this to me" she sobbed "what you though cause I wouldn't give it up that you'd go and get it else where and then come back to me I cant believe you" she said ran as fast as she could down the hall way before Amy ran after her she yelled at Chris "don't u ever ever come near my sister again you hear me or-" Chris cut her off "its not what it looks like though" he said trying to make up an excuse "oh this should be good" Amy said with a angry tone "look don't even bother Chris your pathetic" she said before running after Hayley. Amy ran down all the hallways and looked in all the rooms she could but had no luck so she headed back to see if she was in the locker room. As she barged through the door Matt yelled "what the" but was cut of by Amy "have u guys seen Hayley any where" she said really quickly gasping for breath "no why is she in trouble" Matt asked "no its to do with Chris we went looking for him n when we found him his arms were around that chick we saw him with earlier n there cloths were on the floor n Hayley saw it all n she ran off n I cant find her anywhere" she said as tears filled her eyes. Matt jumped up and gave her a hug "it will be ok well find her" he said as he looked at Jeff "yeah well find her it will be ok well just split up cause she probably wouldn't have left the arena so she's here somewhere" Jeff said with a smile "thanks guys well lets get going" Amy said running out. As Jeff turned the corner, he heard crying, as he got closer, he saw Hayley huddled into a corner wrapped up in a tight little ball with her head buried deep into her knees. Jeff sat down beside her "are u ok" he asked "no of course im not ok I mean would u be ok if u found your boyfriend naked with another woman" she said sharply "im sorry I shouldn't have said that sorry" as she apologized to Jeff "its ok" he said as he put his arms around her n hugged her close. Just then Chris came bolting around the corner "oh thank god I found you" he said "get the hell away from me, I never ever want to see you again just leave me alone" she said angrily "Hayley its not what it looked like please just hear me out" Chris said "um how bout NO is that a good enough answer" Hayley said before standing up "Hayley please don't do this to me" he said as she turned around "don't do this to you oh my god I cant believe you" she said as she raised her hand to slap him but didn't give into the temptation and walked away as Jeff followed "Hayley wait up please" Jeff said running after her "I cant believe it Jeff this was supposed to be the best night of my life and now its turned into my worst nightmare" she said as she broke down in tears "shhhh.it will be ok come on well get yah back to the locker room and get your stuff and then well go to the hotel ok" Jeff said as he released his grip and they walked down the hall. "Hayley Is that you" a voice called as they entered the room "yeah its me" I managed to squeak out before starting to cry once more "don't worried Hayley it will all be ok" Amy said as she hugged her sister "I know it will but it still hurts" I replied "do you guys want to head off now" Matt said "yeah let me get my stuff" Hayley said as she got up "don't worried iv already got it so lets go" Jeff said as he held the door open and they all walked out. As they were walking down the hallway they bumped into Chris, Adam and Jason "don't you think you've done enough damage for one night" Amy said as she stepped in front of Hayley "Hayley just talk to me" Chris said, "just leave me alone Chris please just leave" Hayley said as she pushed past Amy and attempted to get pass Chris but as she did he grabbed her by the arm "please I don't want it to end like this" he said with a sad tone in his voice "well Chris you should have thought about that before jumping into another girls pants now get you hands off me" she said and stormed off with everyone looking on. Out in the parking lot Hayley was leaned up against the car waiting for Amy, Matt and Jeff to get there, while she sat there she thought about some stuff but she was interrupted by a tap on the shoulder "are you ok. I thought you were going to kick his ass back there," Amy said with a tiny smile "yeah maybe I should have" she replied as she jumped into the back seat of the rental car next to Jeff. "How far away if the hotel" Amy asked "um bout 20mins not too long" Matt replied as he looked in the rear-view mirror to see Hayley's head on Jeff's shoulder sound asleep and Jeff the same, "hey Amy did Hayley ever tell you why her and Jeff never hooked up after that date they had ages ago?" matt ask as Amy looked at him "no she never told me but I recon they like each other a lot I mean when Jeff went out with that chick what was her name.. brie she was soooooo jealous but she wouldn't admit it hopefully they might hook up soon" Amy said with a sigh "yeah well one can only hope so cause im sick n tiered of hearing Jeff talk about her non stop" Matt said as they both laughed. By the time they reached the hotel Matt and Jeff were the only ones awake "ok well we don't want to wake them up so this is what well do ill go get the room key while u wait here and then ill take the luggage up n then well take the girls ok" Matt said as he jumped out of the car. Jeff looked down at Hayley's face as the moonlight shone across it "she's so beautiful I cant believe I ever let her go" he thought to himself just as he was about to kiss her forehead Matt taped the window and Jeff got out and shut the door Hayley woke up to the loud noise and listened to the boys talk outside "ok well ill take the luggage up to the room so u wait here with the girls until I get back ok" Matt said to Jeff as he shut the boot of the car and Hayley quickly shut her eyes again as if she was going to pass up an opportunity to be carried by Jeff . She felt Jeff's warm embrace as he picked her up out of the car and felt him carrying her up some stairs and stop as he fiddled with the door and almost dropped her but he got the door open and continued to carry her into the bed room as she heard him say "oh dam Matt" and she quickly opened her eyes with a big yawn "why are you damming matt" she said with a soft smile as he turned to her "oh your awake good now I can put u down" he said as she playfully punched his arm "so anyway back to my question" Hayley said sitting on the bed "well there's only 2 beds in this room" Jeff said "yeah so" Hayley replied quickly "yeah so that means I have to sleep on the couch" Jeff said rolling his eyes "Jeff you can share this bed with me its big enough for the both of us its no biggy I mean we've done it before" Hayley said as she went through her bag and found some pajama pants and walked into the bathroom as she heard Amy and Matt walk through the door giggling. When Hayley came out of the bathroom she went to find Amy "Amy" Hayley yelled "yeah im in here" Amy yelled back as Hayley walked through the door "um I really need to talk to you" Hayley said in a sorter depressed tone "sure" Amy said giving Matt the kind of look that said just give us a few minutes and he left the room "so do u want to talk about tonight" she said as she sat down on the bed next to Hayley "yeah that's half of it" she replied "well." Amy said urging her on "well this will probably sound really bad but I need to get it off my chest" Hayley said as she laid down "ok you didn't sleep with him did you" Amy said in a bit of a worried tone "hell no its nothing like that but while I was sitting in the car tonight I realized something that I never really loved Chris in the first place because the person I really love is." she said and quickly stopped as she sat up "is who" Amy said "well its.. its Jeff iv loved him since our first date" Hayley said as a smile creped across Amy's face "I knew it" Amy said smiling "have you told him" she asked excitedly "no of course I haven't I mean were like best buddies sorter" Hayley said plopping back down on the bed again "well let me tell you this he likes you more than just a buddy n I mean way more" Amy said poking Hayley in the tummy and they both laughed. Hayley walked back into the dark bed room she could hear the faint sound of breathing so she tried to tip toe in but tripped over something that was on the floor and fell over Jeff woke up to the thump and turned the light on to see hayley sprawled out on the floor "are you ok" he asked as he hoped out of bed and made his was over to her "yeah im ok" she replied as he helped her up and they both got into the bed Jeff was so far over the other side that she though he'd roll off "Jeff what are you doing" she asked and slightly giggled and grabbed his arm and pulled him onto the bed properly and then she rolled over "night Jeff" she said giving him a peck on the cheek and turned her light off and they went to sleep. The next morning Hayley woke up in Jeff's arms her legs were intertwined in his and her head was on his chest she shut her eyes again enjoying the moment she moved slightly causing Jeff to wake up, "hey" he said as he tapped her shoulder but she didn't stir so he slid her off of him and walked into the tiny kitchen to look for some food, after Jeff left the room Hayley's eyes popped open and she jumped out of bed with a huge smile on her face, she walked into the tiny kitchen to find Jeff wiggling his but to the music that was playing on the radio and making some toast and she burst into laughter and he turned around "oh and good morning to you too" he said with a great big smile while Hayley was still laughing "good morning" finally getting the fit of giggles out of her system and walked over to grab a drink of orange juice "well its nice to see you happy again" Jeff said as he handed her a glass "yeah well actually im pretty happy that he cheated on me I know it sounds weird but it made me realize some stuff" she replied "like what" he said rolling his eyes "well that I never really loved him cause the hole time I was with him I had stronger feelings for someone else" Hayley sad trying to avert eye contact with Jeff just as he was about to ask who it was Amy walked in stretching and yawning her head off "what's to eat please tell me its something yummy" Amy said as she pulled her self up onto the little table "well Ames there's nothing here except orange juice or toast so im going to go next door to the little restaurant to get something so if you want to join me you better get ready right now" Hayley said as they all walked back into the rooms to get changed "I bags the bathroom first" Hayley yelled as Jeff tried to beet her to it. Finally everyone was ready and they headed next door and lined up as Hayley looked over one shoulder she saw a bunch of teenage girls going crazy as one jumped up and made her way over to them "oh my god I can't believe its team extreme can I have you autographs please" she said almost screaming "sure" Jeff said taking the pen and paper from her hands 'what's your name" he asked "Kelly" the young girl replied "ok to dear Kelly love Jeff hardy" he said out loud as he signed it and passed it around to everyone else "thank you so much you guys rule" the young girl said and gave us all hugs. Once all the girls left the restaurant Hayley and Amy gave there order to Matt and Jeff and sat down at a table, "so are you going to tell Jeff about what you told me last night" Amy said quietly so no one could hear "no not yet I almost told him this morning but you interrupted" Hayley said as she quickly sat up and saw them walking over. After everyone finished there breakfast they all headed back to the hotel room "so where do we have to go now?" Hayley asked "um we have a smack down taping on Thursday so we have about 3 days to do whatever before going back to work" Jeff said looking over at Hayely with a smile on his face "well I was thinking since were pretty close that we could drive home if you'd like" Matt said "that would be great" Amy said as she finished packing her things and they walked out "ill meet you guys at the car iv got to return the key" Matt said as he quickly ran off while they were walking to the car Amy started asking who's house they were going to stay at "well you guys can drop me off at my apartment" Hayley said looking down at the ground "well actually iv been meaning to ask you about that I was thinking that since we will both be on the road and stuff and that you practically already live at my place that you might move in with me" Amy said looking up at Hayley and waiting for a reaction "are you serious of course im going to say yes" Hayley said as she ran over and hugged Amy "you're the best Amy" Hayley said as she gave her a kiss on the cheek and jumped in the car "I know" Amy said as they both laughed. Once Matt returned Hayley told him the good news, "that's great hails well looks like the next three days will be spent helping yah move" Matt said smiling "you guys don't have help if you don't want to" Hayley said smiling back "Hayley were helping" Jeff said as they all laughed "thanks" she replied and gave Jeff a kiss on the cheek and a hug. "Hey Amy is that what I think it is" Hayley said "what the song" Amy replied as she turned the radio up "I haven't heard this song in ages" Matt said singing to the song before they new it they were all singing away when the song finished the car was filled with laughter. After they're little sing song the car was filled with silence, as Amy and Jeff were asleep Matt was driving and humming along with the radio and I was looking out the window listening to my Discman. "Hey Matt how much longer have we got to go cause I really gots to go" I said sorta giggling "well we gotta stop for gas in a sec can yah hold on till then?" he replied "yep" I said back as I shoved my ear phones back into my ears. About 10mins later Matt pulled the car into the petrol station Jeff woke up with a shock as his feet went flying through the air and the door swing open as Hayley rushed out of the car and over to the ladies "wow she must have really needed to go" Matt said to Jeff as he was getting out of the car and they both laughed and Jeff grabbed the pump and started to fill up the car as Matt made his way over to Amy's side of the car "hey wake up sleepy head" he said to her while giving her a kiss on the forehead "what" she replied groggily opening her eyes "do you want to get out and stretch your legs cause were not going to stop again for a while" he replied back and opened the door so she could get out . "Thanks" Amy said as she got out of the car and gave Matt a quick kiss before walking towards the toilet just as she got there Hayley was walking out "hello hello" Hayley said with a smirk on her face "hello yourself" Amy said back before walking inside when she came back out she meet up with Hayley who was waiting for her outside "so you and Jeff looked pretty dam cozy in the back seat" Amy said winking her eye and nudging her "shut up Amy" Hayley said as she punched her in the arm "awwwwwww now your asking for it" Amy said as she chased after her she ran as fast as she could until she reached Jeff and hid behind him just as Amy was about to grab Hayley Matt pulled her back as Hayley poked her tongue out at Amy and stood beside Jeff, "ok well iv got to go pay for the fuel so do you guys want to get something to eat before we go" Jeff asked "yes im starving" both Hayley and Amy said in unison as everyone burst into laughter. When they were finished getting everything they needed they all walked back Matt who was sitting in the back seat "well guess im driving" Jeff said as he jumped into the drivers seat "well I suppose im up front too then" I said giving Amy a shove "well you guessed that right" Amy replied before scooting in and cuddling up to Matt. After about half an hour Matt and Amy fell asleep which just left me and Jeff awake I was staring out the window listening to my Discman when I felt a tap on my shoulder and pulled my earphones out "yeah" I said as I turned towards Jeff "can you pass me that bottle of water" he replied pointing to it and I handed it to him "hey how much longer do you recon we have to go before we get home" I asked taking the water back off of him "um not too long id say about 45mins tops" he replied with a tiny smile "what's wrong hails" he asked as I turned towards the window once again "nothing just thinking about stuff" I replied "you want to talk about it" he asked as he put his hand on my shoulder "maybe later" I replied smiling and looking back out the window and putting my earphones back into my ears. I awoke to Jeff patting my head "hey were home do u want to get up or do I have to carry you inside again" he said with a little giggle "no ill get up" I said groggily and opened the car door and stepped out "hang on a minute this isn't my place" I thought to myself as Amy walked towards me "I know this isn't what we planed but I thought that we would stay at my I mean our place tonight just to get everything organized for tomorrow" she said smiling before going to get the rest of her stuff out of the car. "So what do the boys plan on doing tonight" I asked helping Amy with the bags "well they said that they would stay tonight and help out n stuff" Amy replied as she dragged her bag up the driveway, when we got inside we found Matt sitting on the kitchen bench and Jeff rummaging through the kitchen cupboards "gee Ames don't you have any junk food in here" Jeff asked as he stood up "no I ran out after the last time you were here piggy" Amy said as we all laughed "Jeff look in the top cupboard on your left" I said smiling and looking at Amy and then heard Jeff yell "yummy" and they all laughed again. "Hey im just going to go take my stuff upstairs wont be a sec" Amy said as she dragged her bag up the stairs "hey what are you guys going to do for clothes" I asked "well I was going to drive home and get some stuff for me and Jeff since were only going to stay here tonight and tomorrow night and then were all going back to our house for the last day we have off" Matt replied as he saw Amy come flying down the railing of the stairs "well I though that maybe me and hails could go and get you your stuff n you guys could start moving some stuff around for us" Amy said as she strutted towards Matt and whispered something into his ear cause him to grin from ear to ear "well I cant argue with that" he replied giggling and handing Amy the keys "ok so what do u you guys want exactly?" Amy said as she pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and wrote it all down "ok is that it" she asked "yeah pretty much" Matt replied "oh hey Jeff do you want me to check your fish or anything" I asked "um yeah just see if there ok but don't feed them cause ill feed them when I get home" he replied "ok" I said as I walked out the door and towards Amy's red convertible "man I love this car" I said smiling at Amy and jumping in "I know me too this is what I look forward to when I get home" she said as they both laughed and she backed it out of the drive way. Fifteen minutes later they arrived at Matt and Jeff's place as they pulled in the saw Shannon fixing his bike and Cailin looking pretty pissed off "I think I might go over and say hi" I said as we got out of the car "ok well be quick ok and tell them I said hi ok" Amy said as she walked towards the front door, "hey Shannon long time no see" I said as he stood up and I gave him a hug "hey you looked really good on smack down the other night" he said giving me a little shove "u almost looked as good as me" he added as we burst out into laughter "so where are the boys anyway" he asked "um there back at Amy's house there going to help me move in to her house" I replied smiling "cool so how are you and Chris going" he asked "um well were not going at all anymore" I replied "oh how come" he asked with a look of shock on his face "well to cut a long story short I walked in on him and another woman" I replied with a little bit of anger in my voice "ohhhhhhhhh I see" Shannon replied not really knowing what to say "but its all good im over it now and im moving on" I replied smiling "well good for you" Shannon replied "hey I better go help Amy but um tell Cailin that ill see her on Thursday ok" I said before giving Shannon another hug and running off . "Hey Amy iv just got to check on Jeff's fish wont be a sec" I said as I headed towards his room when I entered I crawled onto his bead and looked at the fish tank that was above it they all seemed to be fine and they had enough food to last them for a while. As I was about to get off the bed I noticed some photos on the bedside table as I looked at them there was one of all four of us at Disneyland and then there was one of me and Jeff "I cant believe he actually kept this photo" I thought to myself as I day dreamed remembering the stuff we did the day it was taken but I was brought back to reality when I heard Amy scream my name "Hayley im ready to go so move you ass and get out here quick" she said as I quickly got up and walked down the hallway and out to the car "gee bout time" she said with a little laugh but she quickly stopped when she looked at me "What's wrong hails" she asked "Amy why cant I just tell him" I asked as I sighed and sunk down into the seat "well I suppose you not over Chris yet even though you didn't love him you still cared for him" Amy said as she gave her sister a hug and they pulled out of the driveway but before they sped off Hayley lent over and beeped the horn a couple of time and waved to Shannon. Back at Amy's house the boys were busy moving the last piece of furniture "hey Jeff can you take this and put it in Hayley's room" Matt said as he handed him her bag Jeff walked into Hayley's room and placed the bag on her bed but as he was about to walk out he saw some pictures of all four of them and some of just himself just when he was about to pick up one of them Matt came and stood in the door way "well I think its safe to say you hooked" Matt said as a smile creped across his face as Jeff turned around "well to tell you the truth iv been hooked ever since that first date we had ages ago but lately its like I cant get her out of my head" Jeff replied sitting on the bed "well your going to have to tell her Jeff" Matt said "I know iv just got to find the right time" Jeff said as he stood up and made his way towards the lounge room on his way he could hear faint noise coming from the front door when he opened it he saw Hayley and Amy trying to carry all there stuff "a little help would be good" Hayley yelled as Jeff walked towards her "here give me that" Jeff said grabbing it from her arms and they all walked inside "so are my fish ok" Jeff asked Hayley as she walked past him on her way to the kitchen "yes there fine they were very happy to see me" she said laughing "yeah they get like that...its wired" he replied laughing as well "so what dose everyone want for dinner" I asked with the phone in my hand Amy and Matt yelled Chinese and Jeff yelled pizza "well im going to have to side with Jeff on this one" I said "ok here's the deal ill flip a coin and if it lands on heads then well get Chinese if it lands on tails we will get pizza" Jeff said as he stood up and grabbed a coin from his pocket he flipped it into the air and it landed on tails "ha ha pizza it is" I said giving Jeff a high five and dialing the pizza place. When the pizza arrived they all sat down to eat it and discussed what they were going to do tomorrow when they were done they all made there way into the lounge room they all sat down Amy and Jeff were sitting on the lounge and Matt and I were on the floor we were watching Jeff's fav TV show the crocodile hunter so Amy, matt and Hayley started making fun of him and Jeff threw a cushion at Matt and then hit Amy and I in the head "ohh yah want to play rough ah" Amy said as she pick up a cushion which was on the lounge and hit Jeff with it "pillow fight" I yelled as I jumped up but was interrupted by Matt who hit me with one of the cushions "awwwwww that's it its on" I said as I chased Matt around the couch and back past Jeff who got up and grabbed me around my waist and tackled me to the ground and proceeded in tickling me after a while everyone settled back down exhausted and laughing "hey I think im going to go to bed" Amy said grabbing Matt's hand and dragging him along "night guys see yah in the morning" Matt said as they made there way up the stairs "well I think im going to go to bed to but ill see yah in the morning" I said as I gave him a peck on the cheek and headed towards my room down the hall. The next morning I woke up at about 5:30am I moaned as I got out of bed and slid on my fluffy colored slippers sort of like Jeff's hair and I walked out towards the kitchen not noticing Jeff awake on the sofa bed or that the TV was on "hey what are you doing awake so early" he asked stretching his arms out " I was just about to ask you the same thing" I replied as I walked towards him and sat down on the side of the bed "jump in hails" he said as he lifted the blanket up and I slid in "hey Hayley there's something I really need to tell you" he said as he sat up "me too but you go first" I replied still laying there "ok well I know you just got out of a relationship but iv really liked you ever since our first date ages ago I was just to scared to act on my feelings.. So what im really trying to say is Hayley may Dumas I ..I love you" he said not sure how I would react I just laid there for a moment before turning to Jeff and putting my arm around the back of his head and pulled him down for a passionate kiss as we both pulled away Jeff said "wow" and we both smiled "Jeff I was about to say the same thing" I said as I gave him another kiss "I love you too Jeffery Nero hardy" I said with a little giggle and kissed him one more time before sliding back down and under the covers and snuggling into Jeff's warm arms and fell asleep once again. At around 7:00 Matt came tip toeing down the stairs and looked over at Jeff and me "so you finally told her ah" Matt said in a whisper as he walked towards to kitchen "yep" Jeff replied "well im glad you too finally got your acts together" Matt said back with a little giggle "so am I" I said under my breath I must have gone back to sleep cause when I woke up Jeff wasn't there and I heard Amy coming down the stairs in a bad mood as usual as she wasn't much of a morning person well neither was I but I wasn't as bad as her I still had my eyes closed as I could hear her yell at me to wake up "Hayley wake up if I have to get up to help you ,you can get up too" she said as she ripped the covers off of me "FUCK OFF AMY" I yelled as I snatched the covers back and pulled them over my head "don't you swear at me missy" she said as she pinched my arm and I got up quickly "fucking hell Amy why do you have to be such a bitch im sorry if you got woken up but don't take you fucking anger out on me I don't need it I had enough of it growing up so don't fucking start it again" I said back walking towards the back door. When Jeff finished his shower he walked into the kitchen to find Amy in a bad mood and Matt making breakfast "hay where's Hayley" Jeff asked Matt "I don't know and I don't care at the moment" Amy said in the background "she headed out the back door her and Ames had a fight this morning" Matt said whispering so Amy couldn't hear him "ok thanks" Jeff said heading out the back door, he stood on the steps looking around the back yard looking for her he finally spotted her sitting on the swinging chair next to the pool "hey are you ok what happened in there" Jeff asked as he sat next to her "yeah im ok" I replied as a tear rolled down my cheek "no your not" Jeff said as he wiped it away and pulled me close to him swinging the chair back and forth "do you want to talk about it" he asked stroking my hair "I just hate it when she gets like that I mean I put up with it nearly all my life with dad and I see him in her when she gets like that" I replied as I sat up and put my hands over my face and took a deep breath and I felt his hand rubbing my back. Back in the house Matt sat down at the table across from Amy "you know you should really apologize to her Amy" Matt said looking her in the eye "I know I don't know what came over me it was like I was in bitch mode or something I know im not much of a morning person but I didn't realize how bad I can get its almost as if im turning into my father" Amy said as tears filled her eyes Matt got up and walked over to her and gave her a hug. Amy heard the back door open and close but there were no voices she quickly broke away from Matt's grip and headed towards the door only to run into Jeff "whoa slow down" he said as she crashed into him "oh sorry I though you were Hayley" Amy said feeling a fresh set of tears coming on "no she's outside on the swingy chair next to the pool" he replied as he watched her rush out the door. I heard the door slam and I watched Amy as she sat down next to me it looked like she had been crying but I didn't say a word we sat there for at least a good 10mins without saying anything "im sorry Hayley" Amy said as she looked at me with tears building in her eyes "its ok im used to it by now remember" I said with a little smile and gave her a hug "hey do you remember when you used to get toughs really bad migraines and we used to sit on one of these chairs and swing back and forth until you fell asleep" Amy said with a smile "yeah how could I forget you also got you first kiss on it" I said with a laugh as Jeff walked out the back door with a smile and walked towards us "hey do you girls want anything to eat" he asked standing in front of me "no thanks im not that hungry" I replied as he kissed me on my forehead and said "ok" before walking back inside leaving a look of shock on Amy's face "so when did this all happen" she asked with a smirk on her face "right before you had a hissy fit" I said laughing as she pulled me up from the chair and we walked inside. The day went pretty quick all that was left to do was finish putting my bed together and then sleep I watched Jeff as he tried to hold the bed frame together while trying to screw the last bolt in "do you need a hand" I said as I stood in the door way and drooped everything I was holding to grab the bed before I collapsed onto him "thanks" he said once it was in I grabbed the mattress and tried to lift it onto the bed but my arms had no strength left in them and I fell to the floor landing on top of it as Jeff walked in to find me laying on top of the mattress not moving "are you ok babe" he asked as he knelt down beside me "I think ill just sleep here tonight" I said as he laughed "come on get up and ill help yah put it on the bed" he said as I pushed myself up with all the strength I had left and lifted it onto the bed before collapsing on top of it lucky for me it already had a bottom sheet on it so all I needed was a blanket and a pillow and Jeff being the sweetie he is went and got some by the time he walked back in I was almost asleep I felt his warm hand around the back of my neck as he slid the pillow underneath my head and then he wrapped a blanket around me but before he could leave I grabbed his hand "where yah going" I asked in a groggy voice "im going out to sleep on the couch" he replied "oh k" I said as I rolled over and watched him walk out "night babe" he said before shutting the door. I rolled over unable to sleep and looked at the clock it was 12.00 and the house was silent I got up with the blanket still wrapped around me and headed towards the kitchen but I was distracted by a sleeping Jeff I walked over and laid down on the bed next to him "hey what's wrong" he said groggily as he put his arms around my shivering body "I couldn't sleep" I replied as he lifted the covers up and I crawled under and got closer to his warm body "ah your feet are cold" he said as he jumped a little at the cold sensation on his leg "sorry" I said moving my legs away from him "no its ok it just means im going to have to cuddle you closer to warm yah up" he said as he put his arms around my waist and his legs over mine I felt my eye lids get heavier and heavier until they finally closed and I drifted off into a peaceful sleep. The next morning Amy and Matt came walking down the stairs "now Amy be nice" Matt whispered as Amy shot him a don't mess with me look but smiled when she looked over at Hayley and Jeff. Hayley woke up to the noise of TV when she opened her eyes she found herself wrapped up in Jeff's arms and she smiled he must have noticed cause he turned his head to look at me "good morning sweetie" he said giving me a gentile kiss "mmmmorning" I replied snuggling closer to him "hey babe don't get too comfy" he said running his fingers through my hair "why" I said lifting my head with a smile "cause we have to get up in a sec if were going to go to my house" he said back as he was sliding out of under the sheets "noooooo I don't want to get up just a few more minutes" I said with a puppy dog look on my face "no we got to get up sorry babe" he said as he leaned over to give me a kiss on the cheek "well can I at least have a hug" I said with my arms open wide "I suppose so" he replied and picked me up off the bed and stood me on the floor as he wrapped his arms around me "there how's that" he said grinning from ear to ear as he released his grip and I walked off to go have a shower. We finally made it to Jeff and Matt's place once the boys got through the door they rushed straight over to Shannon's "hey Amy" I yelled "yeah" she replied "do you want to go for a swim" I asked as I put my swimmers on "yeah sure" she replied "ok well im going to go see if Cailin wants to come ok ill meet yah out there" I said as I walked out the back door and over to the gate that was cut into the brick wall that separated Jeff & Matt from Shannon and Cailin "hey Shannon" I yelled at the top of my voice "yeah" he yelled back as he turned his bike off "is Cailin home" I asked "yeah she's inside watching some movie just go on in" he said as he started up his bike again, I walked up the back steps and towards the door "hey Cailin" I yelled "oh hey girl long time no see" she said giving me a hug "hey I was wondering do you want to come for a swim with me and Ames" I asked "yeah sure..Just let me get ready and ill meet you there ok" she replied "ok" I said back heading towards the gate. "Hey Cailin how's everything going with Shannon" Amy asked while she was sun baking on the side of the pool "its been ok its just been hard trying to organize stuff for the wedding.but everything else has been ok I guess" Cailin replied "you do know that you can always call us if yah need anything right" Amy said pushing herself up on her elbows "yeah I know" Cailin replied smiling "hey do you guys want to do something" Hayley said with a devilish grin "what do you have in mind" Amy replied with a suspicious tone "this" Hayley said as she ran over to the shed and pulled out 3 super soakers "im liken this plan already" Cailin said as they all laughed and filled them up "ok ill climb up on the wall and you hand me the soakers and climb up ok" Hayley said as she grabbed them and stood up "this is going to be sooooooo fun" Cailin said as she jumped up on top of the wall "ok here they come" Amy said as she rushed back to were Hayley and Cailin were standing "what are you guys up to" Matt said with a suspicious look on his face "now what would make you say that" Hayley said with a grin as Jeff and Shannon joined Matt Amy yelled "FIRE" as they pulled the soakers out and literally soaked Jeff, Matt and Shannon "im out of water" Cailin said as we all laughed and jumped off the wall and ran to go fill them back up "oh no she don't" Shannon said as he ran through the gate and headed for Cailin "uh oh" she said as Shannon and her went flying into the pool and Hayley and Amy wait for Matt and Jeff to come through the gate and sprayed them again "uh oh" hayley said as she dropped the soaker and ran for the hose but before she could turn it on Jeff tackled her to the ground and pined her arms there "awwwwww Jeffy your all wet" I said laughing "well guess who's gonna be wet next" Jeff said with a smile on his face "ohh now you wouldn't do that to poor innocent me would you" I said fluttering my eye lashes as I heard Jeff giggling "you wanna bet" he said as he picked me up and swung me over his shoulder and carried me towards the pool "JEFFERY" I yelled "if I go in you coming with me" I said as I grabbed hold of the waist of his shorts as he threw me in. After our fun in the pool we made arrangements for Cailin and Shannon to join us for dinner but they weren't due for at least another 3 hours "hey if you guys don't mind I think im going to go have a lie down" I said to everyone in the kitchen "yeah its ok I think we can manage" Matt said with a smile "are you feeling ok" Amy asked dragging me into the lounge room "yeah iv just got a bit of a headache that's all" I replied as a worried look came over her face "don't worried Ames its not a migraine im just going to take two aspirin and have a sleep ok" I said back with a smile and gave her a hug "hey Jeff do you have any aspirin lying around?" I asked as I walked into his room were he was lying on his bed with liger "yeah in the bathroom cupboard" he replied still writing in his journal as I came walking back out "ok im just going to have a little sleep before Cailin and Shannon get here ok" I said as I gave him a kiss before walking out "where are you going" he said before I walked through the door " im going to lie down" I replied with a puzzled look on my face "well you can lie down hear yah know' he said patting the space on the bed next to him "ok" I said back as I walked over and slipped under the covers but got stuck half way because liger was sitting on the end of the bed so I couldn't straighten my legs Jeff noticed that I was uncomfortable and he slipped under the covers as well "come here" he said as he pulled me close to him and I giggled a little, "what's wrong" he said as his fingers were running through my hair "nothing iv just got a little headache that's all" I replied "its not a migraine is it" he asked in a worried tone "no its not ok so stop worrying im fine I just want to try and have a sleep to help get rid of it plus im exhausted" I replied as I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep. By the time I woke up I heard voices and then someone coming into the room "hey babe yah feeling better" Jeff said as he knelt down beside the bed "yeah I feel much better" I said smiling as I gave him a sweet kiss "I love you" Jeff said as he jumped onto the bed " I love you too" I said smiling back then the door to Jeff's room quickly opened "hey um Cailin and Shannon are going to be here soon ok" Matt said before shutting the door again "well I suppose id better get up and get ready then" I said to Jeff as I got up and walked over to my bag that was laying open on the ground and pulled out my short denim skirt and a pink tank top "ill be back" I said trying to do my best impression of terminator as Jeff just laughed at me "oh well I had to try" I said laughing as I walked out and into the bathroom to have a quick shower and get changed. After dinner us girls just sat around and talked for a bit and the boys went off and played the play station all in all it was a pretty good night. The next morning I woke up at to a bright light shining into Jeff's room from the hallway and then the alarm went off "shit five o'clock" I said jumping out of bed and grabbed my towel and headed for the bathroom but someone was already in there so I decide to have breakfast first then as I walked into the kitchen I saw Jeff cooking breakfast and I walked over to him and put my arms around his waist "yum" I said as I kissed his neck "what me or the food" he replied giggling as he turned around to face me "hmmmmmmm let me see about that one" I said as I pulled him down and kissed him and then ate a little bit of a pancake "id have to say the pancake" I said laughing as he started to tickle me and we both laughed "hey Jeff where's the syrup" I asked as I sat down to a plate of pancakes "um top cupboard I think" he replied as I got up to find it. . After a little while Matt came walking in "hey did you cook any for me" he asked as he opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of orange juice "want some" he asked me as he held it up "yes please" I answered "hey where's Amy" I asked as Matt placed the glass in front of me and sat down "um I think she is still getting out of bed" he said as I giggled "yeah well she never really was a morning person" I said loud enough so she could hear me "yeah well you were always a pain in the ass" Amy yelled back and everyone started laughing. Finally it was time to leave but before we did I went through the check list "ok here we go" I said taking a deep breath "Jeff did you lock all the windows and stuff" I asked as I looked at him "check" he said smiling "has everyone got there luggage "Amy"" I said as Matt and Jeff started to giggle "yes I have it" Amy said picking it up to prove it "Jeff did you feed liger and your fish?" I asked "ah no I didn't" he said running off but before he past me I grabbed his arm "aren't you lucky you've got me " I said grinning and he gave me a kiss on the cheek and I went back to the list "has everyone got there plane tickets, passport and whatever" I asked looking at Amy once more "Matt's got them this time" Amy said "so I cant be blamed if we leave them behind" she added and I started to laugh again "ok well lets go" I said as we all walked out the door and Jeff locked up and then jumped in the taxi that was taking us all to the airport. After we got off the plane we collected our bags and headed towards where we had planed to meet Jay and Adam "there not here" Amy said looking at Matt and thinking that they might have forgotten but before Matt could say anything we heard a horn blast and a black van pull up in front of us "well don't just stand there get in" Jay said hanging out the window, so I slid open the door and jumped in and sat right in the back of the van with Jeff, Amy and Matt sat in front of us and Jay and Adam were right up front. "Well well well" Jay said turning around in his seat to look at Jeff and I "what" I said looking at him with a little smile on my face as he turned back around and I sat back in the seat, "oh Hayley I spoke to Chris yesterday" Adam said as he glanced at me in the rear vision mirror "oh really that's nice" I said as I looked out the window "what did he have to say" I added "um he just said that he felt heaps bad about what happened between you guys n that but he told me that he's now with that chick you caught him with" Adam replied "cool good for him" I said as Jeff held my hand "it is" Jay said turning back around in his seat once more to face me "yeah it is cause now I don't feel so bad" I replied "ahhhhhh finally man you two sure took your time" Adam said laughing and I started to blush. When we reached the arena I gave my bag to Jeff "hey can you take this to the locker room for me" I asked "sure where you going" he asked "iv got a meeting with Vince and im already a little late but I wont be long ok" I answered and gave him a kiss before running off. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Vince's office When I reached Vince's office I straightened my clothes before I knocked on the door "come in" I heard Vince say and I opened the door "hey hails how yah going" Stephanie said as she got up to give me a hug and I shook Shane and Vince's hands "glad you could come Hayley" Vince said as he gestured for me to sit down "how are you settling in" he asked "actually pretty well I think" I replied with a little giggle "great" he replied as he sat up in his chair a bit more "um Mr. McMahon" I said "call me Vince" he replied with a smile "ok Vince.well I just though you should know that Chris Irvine and I are no longer together cause of what I caught him doing on Monday night" I said with a tiny sigh "yes I know" he replied smiling "anything else" he asked "um yeah Jeff hardy and myself are sort of together now" I replied with hesitation not knowing how he would react "gee you guys took your time" Stephanie piped up and they all laughed "well that's great cause now it makes the storyline were preparing easer" Shane said handing me a piece of paper, it basically said that Jeff and I would form a relationship sort of like what matt and Amy have. "This looks great" I replied smiling "well glad you like it" Shane said smiling back "ok well that's about it for now ill see you later tonight" Vince said as he stood up and held the door open for me "thanks bye" I said smiling and walking out and back down the hall with a smile on my face. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Back in the locker room "Hey where did Hayley get to?" Amy asked "oh she said she had a meeting with Vince.she didn't say what it was about though" Jeff replied as he sat down on the couch in the room. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * In the hallway While I was on my way back to the locker room I saw Chris and that chick he was with I didn't even know her name but then again I really didn't want to know "hi" I heard Chris say as the chick walked into his dressing room "hi" I said back not knowing what to say next "um I need to talk to you" I said "sure" he replied "well I figure your with her now and im glad" I said smiling "you are" he replied with a scratchy voice "yeah I am cause these past couple of days gave me time to work out who I really want to be with" I replied looking down at the ground "who is it Jeff?" Chris asked "yeah it is" I replied smiling "I knew it wouldn't take long" he replied "your like the 20th person to say that" I said letting a little giggle out "well im glad your happy and im sorry if I hurt you I." before he could finish his sentence I cut him off "its ok Chris im over it" I said smiling "friends" he said extending his hand "friends" I replied shaking his hand and smiled "catch yah round" I said as I walked off. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * When I got back to the locker room I found Jeff sitting by himself on the couch and I quietly crept up behind him and put my hands over his eyes "guess who" I whispered into his ear "um can I have a clue" he said as a smile came across his face and I kissed him "do you know yet" I said giggling "um I think I might need another one of those clues" he said as I bent over and gave him another kiss and he pulled me over the back of the couch and I laughed "how did your meeting go" he asked as he ran his hand down the side of my face "it went really well he showed me the storyline that they have prepared for me and I told them about everything that's happened with Chris..and you know the really weird thing is that he was happy that I broke up with him" I said smiling. "That's great" Jeff said leaning down and giving me another kiss. "What's wrong" I asked noticing that something was bothering him "nothing just got a bit of a head ace that's all" he replied "I can fix that" I said smiling as I got up and walked back around behind the couch and started to run my fingers through his hair and gently massaging his head "how dose this feel" I asked "hmmmmm feels good" he mumbled back and I laughed. Just then Amy and Matt walked through the door "hey hails guess who we just ran into" Amy said as she sat down "I give up who" I said as Matt giggled a little "Chris and that chick" Amy said back "oh did yah so did I" I said "so you've already talked to him" Jeff said calmly still enjoying the massage "yeah we agreed to be friends and he said sorry bout the other night and that was about it" I replied and then Matt changed the subject and started to talk to Amy about something and I slid back over the couch and sat on Jeff's lap and started massaging his temples "has your head ace gone yet" I asked as I kissed his neck "yeah its been gone for a while but I didn't want to say anything in case you stopped" he replied with a devilish grin on his face showing his cute little dimples "can I stop for a little while cause I cant feel my fingers" I said laughing "ok then we can finish later" he said as he wiggled his eyebrow and I laughed as he kissed me.  
  
Chapter two (Six months later) "Hey Hayley can I talk to you for a minute" Matt asked as he sat down on the couch in the locker room "sure is something wrong" I asked as I sat down beside him still towel drying my hair "no nothings wrong I just wanted to know how you'd feel if I asked Amy to move in with me.. and if I asked her to marry me?" Matt said not sure how id react "oh my god Matt that's great" I said excitedly as I jumped up and hugged him as Jeff walked in "what's everyone so excited about" Jeff asked as he pulled a shirt out from his bag and putting it on "I just told Hayley about what im going to ask Amy" Matt replied "so are you moving in to or what" Jeff asked me "well if that was meant to be an invitation it sure as hell didn't sound like one" I snapped back "I think im going to go" Matt said as he quickly exited the room "what is your problem Jeff" I said as I stood up to face him "you've been in a shitty mood all day and you've been taking it out on me and iv about had enough" I added and he just sat there silent as if I never said a word "look Jeff you can call me whatever you want but don't ever act like im not here" I said as I looked him in the eye but he still said nothing "fine be like this when you want to talk to me ill be at the hotel maybe" I said as I grabbed my bag and slammed the door shut behind me. Amy heard the door slam and turned around to see me walking down the hall towards the car park "Hayley" she yelled but I didn't stop "Hayley" she said once more when she caught up with me "what" I said as kept walking "Hayley stop and talk to me for as sec" she said grabbing my arm and forcing me to stop "now tell me what's wrong" she said as she put her hands on her hips "Jeff's just been a complete asshole to me today and I just couldn't take it anymore" I said as I started to cry "Amy iv got to go" I said shaking from her grip and running down the hallway. I ran out and into the car park just in time to catch Adam and Jay before they left "hey can I get a lift with you guys to the hotel" I asked "yeah sure jump in how come your not going with Jeff" Adam asked as I slid into the back of the car "I don't want to talk about it" I said looking out the window "ok then" Adam said as we took off. A few minutes later we reached the hotel "thanks guys" I said as I gave them a hug and then headed towards reception to pick up the key and then I headed on up when I got in the room I threw my bag on the bed and went straight into the bathroom to have a shower I stood under the hot water letting it run down my back I could feel the tears starting to build up again but this time I didn't hold them back I just let them flow. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Back at the arena "Jeff what the hell is going on" Amy said as she barged into the locker room to find Jeff with his head in his hands "what have I done Amy.she's probably gone by now and its all my fault" Jeff said as he took a deep breath and tried to keep the tears from falling "well don't just sit here go to the hotel and talk to her Jeff don't let her slip away" Amy said as she handed him his bag "go" she said pointing to the door and he quickly walked out. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * I got out of the shower and put my pajamas on and slipped under the covers of the bed but I couldn't fall asleep so I got up and walked over to my bag and got my Discman out and sat down on the tiny balcony, which looked out over the city I sat there thinking about today and everything that happened 'maybe its his way of saying he doesn't want to be with me anymore' I thought to myself at that point the door opened but I didn't hear it. Jeff walked slowly over towards me and sat down next to me I pressed stop on my Discman and took the earphones out of my ears "well are you going to talk to me" I said as I turned to face him with my blood shot eyes "im sorry Hayley" he replied looking down to the ground "I was just having a really bad day and I took it out on you and I shouldn't have.. I don't want to loose you," he added as I saw tears starting to well up in his eyes and I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him deeply "I love you" he whispered into my ear "I love you too. and you'll never loose me Jeff never" I replied as I held him tightly. The next morning Jeff and I were laying in each others arms "so have you thought about what your going to do when Amy moves in with Matt" Jeff asked as he gently ran his hand up and down my back "I don't know I haven't thought about it yet" I replied "well I was wondering if you want to you could move in too" Jeff said smiling as I lifted my head up "are you sure" I replied "as sure as sure can be" he said with a little giggle "well I mean its no big deal or anything cause you practically live with me anyway" he added still smiling "well I suppose so" I replied smiling back "sweet" Jeff said as I giggled and he pulled me down for a kiss. All of a sudden the door flew open and Amy ran in "Hayley.Hayley" Amy yelled excitedly "what what" I said as I sat up in the bed "look" she said holding her hand out and showing me the engagement ring "congratulations" I said jumping up and giving her a hug as I winked at Matt who just laughed "hey wait you know what this means" I said as I climbed back onto the bed and stood up "party" I yelled jumping up and down almost jumping on Jeff "hey stop that" Jeff said as he grabbed my ankles which caused me to fall back down right on top of him and he gave me a sweet kiss. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * There wedding day was finally here the boys were getting ready over at Shannon and Cailin's house and all us girls were getting ready at Amy and Matt's new house "hey Maddy" I said as my little nice came running through the door closely followed by Cailin's mother (or aunty m as Amy and I call her cause she treats us like family) and our mother "oh you girls look beautiful" aunty M said as she walked over to Amy and hugged her "thanks" Amy said hugging her back "hey I think I might just go and check on the boys to see if there doing ok" I said laughing "ok Hun" mom said as she helped Amy with her Vail "can I come too" Madison said as she tugged at my dress "ok come on then" I said picking her up and carrying her out. I knocked on the door and Gill answered the door "grandpa Gill" Madison said putting her hands out for him to grab her "hello gorgeous" Gill said as she gave him a hug "hey dad can you help me with this" Jeff said as he walked down the hall fiddling with his tie, "I can help you" I said as his head quickly shot up and his jaw dropped to the ground "wow you look.." Jeff was about to finish his sentence when Madison butted in "like a princess" she said laughing "thank you Maddy" Jeff said as he walked towards me and gave me a kiss "hey uncle Jeff are you and aunty Hayley getting married too" Madison asked as Gill put her down "I think ill leave this one to you guys" Gill said as he walked off leaving Jeff and I with a shocked look on our faces "um."I said not sure what to say next and I looked at Jeff to see if he had an answer "well Maddy" Jeff said as he picked her up "well aunt Hayley and I aren't going to get married just yet" he said "but im going to ask her real soon but don't tell her ok its our secret" he whispered into her ear so I couldn't hear "ok uncle Jeff" she whispered back and then giggled "what are you laughing about shorty" Darren said as he came walking out to greet his daughter "hey hails you look beautiful" Darren said smiling and giving me a hug "thanks dazz" I replied as I straightened his tie "dose uncle Matt have to wear what aunty Amy dose" Madison asked as everyone in the room started to laugh "no Maddy I don't think uncle Matt would look good in a dress" Jeff said still laughing as Matt came out with Shannon right behind him "hey what's everyone laughing about" Matt asked "oh Madison just asked if you were wearing a dress" Gill said still giggling "uncle Shan" Madison said as she wiggled out off Jeff's arms and ran over to Shannon "hey short stuff" Shannon said as he picked her up. "You look great hails" Matt said as he gave me a hug "thanks" I said smiling "well I better get back and finish getting ready" I said smiling "oh do you have to go" Jeff said as he walked me to the door "yeah iv got to finish getting ready silly" I said as I gave him a kiss "come on Maddy" I said holding out my hand for her to hold "love you" I said giving Jeff another kiss before walking away "you've got yourself a keeper there Jeffrey" Gill said as Jeff closed the door "don't I know it" Jeff replied with a huge grin on his face. When we walked back into the house Cailin and Amy were ready "is everything ok their" mom said as Madison ran over to Amy "yeah there all ok" I said with a smile "ok well sit you butt down here then so I can put this in you hair" aunty M said as we all giggled. "Ok is everyone ready" mum said as she took a quick picture of us all "I love you Amy" I said smiling and giving her a hug "or should I say miss hardy" I said as we both laughed "ready" I said smiling "yeah" Amy replied as we walked out of the bed room and down the stairs and towards the door where Gill was waiting "oh Amy you look beautiful" Gill said as he hugged her "now Maddy do you remember what you have to do" Amy said as she bent down so she was as tall as Madison "yes I have to walk in front of aunty Hayley and throw flowers" Madison replied smiling "good girl" Amy said giving her a hug "ok Amy this is it" I said as the wedding music hit and I held the door open for us to walk out. I couldn't help but look at Jeff nearly all the way through the ceremony as he looked so cute in his tux. When they finished saying there vows and all that we went straight to the reception mum had hired a band to play and it was great Amy and Matt got up to have there dance and I sat on Jeff's lap sipping my champagne as Amy got up on stage "Hayley can you come up here please" Amy said through the microphone and I looked at Jeff to see if he knew what was going on "I have no idea" he said as I stood up and walked towards the stage. "Yes Amy" I said as I stood next to her "can you sing our song" Amy said smiling and handing me the microphone "I don't think so" I said shyly "oh come on please" Amy said with a puppy dog face "oh alright but if I suck its not my fault" I said smiling "you wont suck" Amy said giving me a kiss on the cheek and walking off the stage. And I started to sing a song called id rather be in love. "That's my girl" I heard mum and aunty M yell through all the whistles, as I got off stage I walked back towards Jeff who was standing with Adam, Jay, Darren and he had Madison in his arms "you were great" Jay said as he gave me a hug "group hug" Adam yelled "noooooooo" I said laughing "I didn't know you could sing" Jeff said as he gave me a kiss "well you never asked" I said smiling as I turned to see Amy about ready to throw the beau queue "ready girls" I heard Amy yell as she threw the beau queue she threw it so hard that it landed at my feet and I picked it up and held it in the air so she could see who caught it "uh oh" Adam said as he looked at Jeff "what" Jeff said "looks like your next" Jay said laughing "dose he know uncle Jeff" Madison whispered into his ear "no he's just being silly" Jeff whispered back as Madison laughed. "Ok its time to go" Matt said to Amy as the limo driver finished packing there bags into the trunk "ok" Amy said giving him a kiss and walking over to everyone to say goodbye "bye Ames have fun ok" I said giving her a kiss and a hug just like everyone else "bye Matt" I said giving him a hug "promise me you wont let him do anything stupid while were gone" Matt said to me "you know I wont" I said laughing and playfully punching his arm as he got into the car with Amy "bye everyone" Amy yelled out the window as the car drove off down the street. "So what are we going to do with this big house all to ourselves" Jeff said as he put his arms around my waist "im sure we will think of something" I said giggling "I like the sound of that" Jeff said as he kissed my neck "ok break it up you two" Gill said laughing and Jeff just rolled his eyes. By this time everyone had left except for mom, Darren, Madison, Gill, Shannon, Cailin and aunty M as they were all helping us clean up "hey I think Ill head off cause Maddy's pretty tiered and mom looks like she's worn out" Darren said laughing "that's ok ill talk to you later then" I said as I gave him a hug "and you missy come here" I said as Madison ran towards me "bye aunty hails" she said giving me a hug and a kiss "hey do I get one" Jeff said as he stuck his bottom lip out and I put her down "bye uncle jeffy" she said as she ran into his arms and gave him a hug and an Eskimo kiss "bye sweetie" he said putting her down "bye mom" I said as I gave her a kiss "bye Hun" mom said "yeah bye mom" Jeff said giggling as he gave her a hug "bye Jeffrey" mom replied as she gently pulled his ear and they walked out the door. "Well I suppose ill be off to then" Gill said as he put his coat on and gave me a hug "bye Gill" I said "call me if you need anything ok" Gill said before giving Jeff a hug "yes dad" Jeff replied before Gill left the room. Aunty M was the next to leave so all that was left was Cailin and Shannon "hey im going to make a hot chocolate dose anyone else want one" I asked "yeah why not" Cailin said as she sat down on the sofa next to Shannon "Shannon or Jeff do you want one" I asked "no im right" they both said "ok then" I said as I walked into the kitchen. After we finished our drinks Shannon and Cailin went home Jeff was already asleep in bed by the time they left. I walked down the dark hallway and into the bedroom where I could hear Jeff snoring softly and I slipped under the covers and gently kissed him "night Jeff" I whispered before turning the light off and going to sleep myself. The next 2 weeks went pretty quickly, we were expecting matt and Amy home at 7.00pm tonight so it gave us plenty of time to tidy up and do everything we needed to do before they got home. I made a sandwich and took it out to Jeff as he was working on his bike yet again as I got closer to the shed I heard him cursing and then a spanner flew out the door "whoa watch it" I yelled as it just missed me "sorry" I heard him say from inside as I put the sandwich on the table and walked over to the door "if your hungry I made you a sandwich and you'd better go eat it before liger dose" I said with a little giggle as he stood up and walked out the door and sat down "why don't you take a break you've been working on that bike 2 days straight now" I said as I sat down opposite him "nah I want to get it fixed before we have to go back to work" he replied as he started to eat his sandwich "ok well I suppose ill go see what Cailin's doing then" I said with a bit of disappointment in my voice "im sorry babe" Jeff said "you can help me with my bike if your that board" he added "nah ill be right" I replied laughing "ill be back in a little while ok" I said as I got up and gave him a kiss before walking over to Cailin's. "Knock knock" I said through the screen door "yeah come in" I heard her yell, "Where are yah," I asked "im in the kitchen" she yelled back. As I entered the kitchen I saw her pulling pans and stuff out "what are you doing" I said as I sat down on a stool "im trying to find the cake tin" she replied "ohhhhhh cake yum" I said as she laughed "so what brings you over here I though you and Jeff were attached at the hip" Cailin said with a little giggle as she poured the cake mixture into the tin "ha ha very funny" I said as she laughed "nah seriously what's up" she asked "nothings wrong I just needed to get away from Jeff and his stupid bike.you know he has spent 2 days nearly trying to fix it" I said "ah I feel your pain" she said giggling as the phone rang "can you get that for me" she asked as I ran over to answer it "hello" I said as I picked it up "hello is this Mrs. moor?" a mans voice said through the phone "no ill just get her for you" I replied as I handed her the phone "hello.yes this is she...oh my gosh is she ok..ok ill be right there" she said as she hung up the phone and then ran upstairs "what's happened Cailin" I asked as I waited for her to come back down "mums been admitted to hospital with chest pains they said she's asking for me so I got to go can you do me a favour..Could you ring Shannon and tell him what's going on" she asked just before she walked out the door "sure no probs be careful ok" I replied as she ran out and jumped in her car and took off. I walked over to the trampoline that we had in the backyard near the shed and climbed on and laid down next to liger "hey that was quick" I heard Jeff say as he walked over and stood beside me as he had a drink "yeah she had to go to the hospital" I said putting my hand up to block the sun from my eyes "why what's wrong" he said quickly "aunty M has been admitted with chest pains and she was asking for cailin" I said with a sigh "she'll be ok you know what aunty M is like" Jeff said as he kissed me on the head and headed back to the shed "yeah I hope so" I said back "hey Jeff are you almost finished?" I yelled "almost just have to put the cover back on and ill be done.. why what time do we have to pick up Matt and Amy?" he yelled back "we've got to pick them up at seven" I replied as I let the warm sun wash over my body. "All done" Jeff said as he climbed onto the trampoline and started to kiss my neck "how long do we have left" he asked "about 2 hours" I replied "plenty of time" Jeff said with a devilish grin as he pulled me off the trampoline and swung me over his shoulder and headed back into the house just as we got through the back door the phone rang "oh no way" Jeff said as he reluctantly put me down and went to answer the phone "hello" Jeff said as he answered the phone "oh hi Darren" he said as he walked towards the lounge room and sat down "sorry to bother you but I just wanted to know if you were on tour the day of Hayley's birthday?" Darren asked on the other end of the phone "yeah were on tour but we will be in town" Jeff answered whispering "oh ok well have you organized anything?" Darren asked, "Yeah um I was wondering if you Maddy and your mom could come to the taping cause I got a big surprise planed" Jeff said still whispering. By the time Jeff was finished talking on the phone I had already had a shower and gotten dressed and I was drying my hair "what did he want" I asked as I walked into the lounge room and sat on Jeff's lap "oh he just wanted to know if I could come have a look at his car" he replied as he gave me a kiss "oh ok" I said as I stood up "well do you want to get ready then" I asked as I rolled my hair up in the towel "do I have too" Jeff said with a puppy dog look on his face and u rolled my eyes as I sat back down on his lap "yes" I said giggling and giving him another kiss and then pulled him out of the chair and shooed him down the hallway towards the shower as the phone rang "ill get it" I yelled as I picked the phone up "hello" I said "hi Hayley its Cailin" she said on the other end of the phone "how's yah mom" I asked quickly "they said she's going to be ok she's sitting up now so that's a good sign" Cailin said as I let out a sigh of relief "I was actually wondering if you could pick Shannon up from the airport as well?" she asked "yeah sure that's not a problem" I replied "well id better get back to her" Cailin said "ok well give her a kiss and a hug for me and tell her ill be right over to see her as soon as I get back from the airport ok" I said "ok bye hails" Cailin said as she hung the phone up. "Who was that" Jeff asked as I walked into the bedroom where he was putting his pants on "Cailin" I answered as I sat down on the bed to put my socks on "is everything ok" Jeff asked "yeah she said that the doctors told her that aunty M is going to be fine and she asked us if we could pick Shannon up from the airport too I said it was ok" I said as I laid back on the bed "well that's good news then about aunty M" Jeff said with his back turned to me "yeah I suppose" I replied as he turned to face me "why what's wrong" he said as he sat down next to me "well I just feel like something bad is going to happen" I said pushing myself up "everything's going to be fine so stop worrying ok" Jeff said as he gave me a hug . "Ok Jeff you ready to go" I yelled as I grabbed his coat and his car keys "yeah I just have to find my wallet" he yelled back "you mean this" I said as I pulled it out of his coat pocket and held it up "what would I do without you" he said as he gave me a kiss and we walked out. While we were driving towards the airport I turned the radio on and hummed along with the music "hey Jeff do you think I could borrow your car when we get back" I asked looking at him as he thought about it for a while "if I cant ill borrow Amy's its ok" I said knowing that he has a thing about his car "no its ok you can use it" he said smiling. We finally reached the airport and meet up with Shannon "ill go get us some coffees" I said as the boys sat down and talked. When I came back I handed them there cups and sat down next to Jeff and quietly sipped at my coffee "what's wrong hails" I heard Shannon say as I looked up to see him and Jeff both staring at me "oh nothing" I replied as I went back to drinking my coffee a few minutes later I saw a read head barging her way through the crowed "Hayley" I hard her yell as she came running towards me "hey" I said standing up and putting my arms out to give her a hug and then I gave Matt one. Once everyone got in the car Amy and Matt started talking about everything they did on the honeymoon but I wasn't really listening as my mind was on other things "Hayley are you ok" Jeff said "I still feel like something's not right" I replied as I looking at him. When we got home Amy and matt took all there luggage to the house and so did Shannon "you sure you don't want me to come" Jeff said giving me a hug "yeah" I replied as Shannon came running up the steeps "ok you ready to go" he asked "yep" I said as I gave Jeff a kiss "love you" I said giving him one last hug before I left "be careful" he said smiling as we got in the car "I will" I yelled back blowing him a kiss. I drove as fast as I could all the way to the hospital as soon as I parked the car I jumped out and locked it and ran inside "Hayley slow down" Shannon yelled as he chased after me when we got inside I asked a nurse what room she was in and I ran straight to it as I walked through the door I found Cailin sitting on the bed holding her mothers hand "Cailin what happened I though you said she was fine" I said as tears started to fill my eyes "she was and then she had a heart attack after I got of the phone to you and they hooked her up to all these machines...the doctor wants me to give consent to turn them off" she replied as the tears streamed down her face as Shannon walked in with a doctor behind him "Cailin maybe you should listen to the doctor" Shannon said as he hugged her "are you going to turn it off" I said turning to the doctor "no I cant do that without miss moor's consent" the doctor replied "its not fair to let her suffer Cailin" Shannon said as she buried her head deeper into his chest "ok turn it off" she said through her tears. As we said our last goodbyes they turned the machine off and I slowly watched her heart beat fade away and into a straight line, "iv got to go" I said as I ran out the door "Hayley wait" I heard Shannon yell but I didn't stop I just kept running until I got to the car and I drove home. I finally pulled into the driveway and somehow managed to drag myself up the front steps and walk inside were Amy Matt and Jeff were sitting in the living room "Hayley is everything ok" Jeff asked as I walked past him and curled up into a ball on the sofa without saying a word "you look like you've seen a ghost" Amy said still sitting in Matt's arms "Hayley talk to me what's wrong" Jeff said as he knelt down in front of me and I started to cry "she's dead Jeff" I managed to say through all the tears "I watched her die" I added as Jeff wrapped his arms around me and Amy started to cry as well. CHAPTER THREE A cupel of weeks after aunty M's funeral Amy, Cailin and I were starting to come to grips with her death we all knew we could never get over her but she would always be in our heart's which helped a little and having Jeff by my side made it a lot easer. Anyways we were finally getting back into the swing of things and my birthday was coming up in a cupel of days and I was getting a little bit excited thinking about what Jeff might have gotten me. "Hey babe you ready to go" Jeff said as he walked back into the hotel room "sure am" I replied with a smile as I walked out past him. "Im so glad that were going home even if we do have to work while were there.but its always good to perform in front of your home town hay" I said smiling as I leant back in the seat "yep" Jeff replied as he started the car up and we drove off. It wasn't going to be much of a drive as we were only about and hour to an hour and a half away from home so I decide to just relax for a change. "Hey do you want to get something to eat or do you want to wait till we get home," Jeff asked as he quickly looked at me and then back at the road "whatever you want to do is fine with me" I replied smiling "eat it is" he said as I started to giggle. We pulled into a tiny restaurant and we had lunch as soon as we were finished we were back on the road "so who's staying with us this week while were in town?" I asked as I flicked through his cd's and took a sip of his drink "um well Adam and Jay cause they always stay.and Torrie and Billy I think that's about it oh and Stacy" he replied "ok cool should be fun" I said with a little giggle as I took another sip of his drink "hey don't drink it all on me" Jeff said as I handed it to him "I didn't" I replied with a smirk on my face and looked out the window, "you ok" Jeff said as he put his hand on my leg "yeah im ok" I said as he picked my hand up and kissed it and I started to giggle. I woke up in Jeff's bed as I started to get out I saw the door fly open as liger came barging in I quickly jumped back under the covers and tried to pull them over my head as he started to lick me and I finally pulled the covers over my head and started to laugh when he tried get under them. When Jeff came in to see what was going on he saw liger jumping around on top of the bed and me wrapped up in the covers rolling around on the bed laughing and trying to get away from him and he started to laugh "get her liger get her" I heard him say as he pulled the covers off my head "Jeffery" I yelled as I jumped off the bed and he started to run out and I ran after him and jumped on his back and he piggy backed me into the lounge room where Adam, Jay, Billy and Torrie were sitting "ahhh she awake" Jay said as I flipped him off and sat on Jeff's lap. "Hey dose anyone want a drink or anything" I asked as I lent back onto Jeff "yeah what have yah got" Adam said, "um I don't know ill go check" I replied as I stood up "ill help yah" Torrie said as she followed me into the kitchen, "so where's Stacy I though she would have been here with Adam.since the two of them have been inseparable lately" I said to Torrie as we both laughed "I was actually about to ask you the same thing" she replied still laughing "hmm well lets go find out" I said as I gave her three cans and we walked back into the lounge room "here yah go we've only got beer, Pepsi, dr pepper or water take yah pick" I said as I sat down on the floor in between Jeff's legs "man who dose the shopping around here" Jay said with a little giggle as I pointed to Jeff "what" Jeff said shrugging and opening his beer and everybody laughed. It was around 11.30pm Torrie had already dragged Billy off to bed so it was just Jay, Adam, Jeff and me left in the lounge room "so Adam what's the deal with you and Stacy" I said wiggling my eyebrows "uh oh I got to go" Adam said as he looked at his watch and ran out "why is he in such a hurry" Jeff asked still looking at the door "he's got to pick up Stacy from the air port and I think he forgot" Jay said as he rolled his eyes and laughing a little "well what time dose her plane get in" I asked as I stood up "12 or something I think" Jay replied "ah he's got plenty of time" Jeff said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me onto his lap "where yah going" he asked as he pushed a piece of my hair behind my ear "I think I might go to bed im pretty tiered" I replied with a tiny yawn and gave him a kiss goodnight and stood up "awwww don't I get one" Jay said with a puppy dog face and I gave him a peck on the cheek "night Jay" I said laughing "night" they both said in unison. I sat watching Jeff's fish swim around for a little while I could still hear him and Jay talking in the lounge room as I snuggled down under the nice warm blankets before I turned the light off I looked at a picture of aunty M, Amy, Cailin and me when we were little kids that was sitting on my bedside table and a tear trickled down my face just as Jeff walked in "hey why you crying" he asked as he sat beside me on the bed "tomorrows going to be the first birthday without aunty M" I replied as I put the picture back down on the bedside table "she will be watching though" he replied as I smiled and he gave me a kiss. I woke up with a start as I could hear someone banging on the door "Jeff wake up" I whispered and shook him "what" he said groggily "there's someone at the door" I replied "well go answer it" he said "Jeff its like one o'clock in the morning" I replied and then quickly gave up when I noticed he had already gone back to sleep so I got up and tiptoed all the way out to the hallway and then made my way to the door and looked through the peep hole where I saw Adam and Stacy standing there shivering and I quickly opened it "gee you took your time" Adam said with a little giggle "well you know there's this thing called sleep." I replied sarcastically as I shut the door "your rooms upstairs" I said as I walked back down the hallway and got back into bed "who was it" Jeff mumbled as he wrapped his arms around me "Adam and Stacy" I replied as I snuggled back down under the blankets and went back to sleep. I woke up the next morning wrapped up in all the covers I opened my eyes slowly as I rolled over to give Jeff a hug but he wasn't there so I slowly got up out of bed and made my way into the lounge room were everyone was awake and either eating breakfast or watching TV "morning" I said as I yawned and sat down on the couch in between Jay and Billy "where's Jeff" I asked as Jay flicked through the channels "um he said he was going to Shannon's house" Billy replied shoving his cereal into his mouth "ok then" I said as I stood up "where yah going" Jay asked "back to bed" I relied smiling "well you cant" he replied pulling me back down to the couch "why not" I asked "cause you got to open this first" he replied as he pulled out a little box that was wrapped "oh Jay you shouldn't have" I said blushing as I opened it to reveal a silver bracelet "aww thanks Jay Ill have to ring Danielle later" I said as I gave him a hug "us next" Torrie said as she lent over the back of the couch behind Billy and handed me another parcel. "You guys are the best" I said giving them all a hug "what about us" I hard Adam and Stacy say as they walked down the stairs "sorry about last night" Stacy said as she gave me a hug "its ok" I replied "happy birthday" Adam said as I gave him a hug and a kiss as Amy and Matt walked through the door "hey birthday girl" Amy yelled over all the noise and ran over to give me a hug and Matt handed me a bunch of roses and a tiny box "what is it" I said as I shook it "well open it and see" Matt said with a laugh "oh my gosh this is the ring that iv always wanted" I said smiling as I put it on "I know I couldn't believe it when we walked into the jewellers n I saw it" Amy said smiling "iv like wanted this ring since I was ten" I said as I gave them both a big hug "there's only one thing missing" I said as I looked at Amy "what's that" Matt asked "aunty M's special cake" I replied with a tiny grin on my face "we've got that covered" I hard Jeff's voice say as the front door flew open and Shannon Cailin and Jeff all walked in carrying a huge chocolate cake "mums special recipe" Cailin said as tears started to build in my eyes and I gave her a huge hug and then I gave Shannon one "now where has he gone" I said as I looked around the room for Jeff and everyone shrugged there shoulders "ok then well ill just go have a shower if anyone rings for me tell em ill ring them back ok" I said smiling as I walked off. When I walked into the bedroom I found Jeff standing with his hands behind his back and a devilish grin on his face "what are you up to" I said with a suspicious tone as I walked towards him "happy birthday babe" he said as he handed me a long thin box "open it" he said as I sat down on the bed and he sat beside me, I slowly opened the box to reveal a beautiful pink diamond necklace "oh my god Jeff this is beautiful" I said as I looked up at him "I know just like you" he replied smiling as I pulled him in for a passionate kiss "I love you" I said "I love you too" he replied as he gave me another kiss. It was finally time to leave for the arena I grabbed my bag off the bed and walked out into the lounge room but there was no one there so I put my bag down on the floor and started to walk back down the hallway, I heard Jeff trying to sneak up behind me so I quickly turned around right onto his lips I put my arms around his neck as he moved his hands down to my sides and then around my waist as I heard a whistle "go Jeffy" I heard Adam and Jay yell as I quickly pulled away as my face turned red "oh shut up" Jeff said giving me another kiss on the cheek before grabbing my hand and walking back into the lounge room "leave em alone" Matt said giggling as everyone started to walk out the door "hey where did my bag go" I said quickly as I turned to Jeff "oh I got it" Amy said as she held it up "thanks" I said as I walked out the door and down to the car. "Is everything set for tonight" Jeff asked matt before they walked down to the car "yep all set" Matt replied smiling and Jeff smiled back and they walked down to the car where me and Amy were waiting Jeff jumped in the back seat with me and gave me a kiss on the cheek "what was that for" I said as I turned my head and smiled at him "cause I love you" he replied with a goofy grin on his face "what are you up to" I said as I looked at him suspiciously "nothing" Jeff said "yeah right" I replied as I gently poked him in the side and Amy and Matt laughed. When we finally reached the arena we were informed that there was an emergency meeting taking place and we had to be there right away with that we rushed down the hallway "do you know what its about" I asked as I looked at Jeff "I have no idea but were about to find out" he replied as matt turned the door handle and Jeff quickly put his hands over my eyes "Jeffrey what are you doing" I said as I tried to pry his hands away "SURPRISE" I heard as his hands quickly flew off my face and I saw almost everyone in the wwf standing in front of me "oh my god I don't know what to say" I said with a huge smile on my face as everyone laughed "thankyou so much" I said as everyone started to come over to give me a hug "hey happy birthday Hayley" Chris said as he gave me a hug "thanks" I replied as he walked out the room "this is the best birthday ever" I said as tears started to fill my eyes and I gave Jeff a hug "and I owe it all to you" I added as I gave him a kiss "gee I could get used to this" he said as I giggled. It was time for our match our music hit and we did the usual routine and then headed towards the ring as I got in I heard a tiny voice yell happy birthday aunty Hayley and I quickly turned around to see Gill, Mom, Darren, Madison, Cailin and Shannon sitting in the front row and I blew them all a quick kiss and waved at Maddy as I stood around waiting for edge and Christians (Adam and Jay) music to hit and they came out but they weren't alone the entire locker room came out with them "what's going on" I yelled at Amy "turn around and find out" she yelled back excitedly as I quickly turned around to find Jeff on one knee holing out a tiny black box and a microphone I put my hands over my mouth in shock as I looked at him "Hayley May Dumas will you marry me" Jeff said with a huge smile on my face as I just stood there not knowing what to do next "yes..yes ill marry you" I said as I started to cry and he picked me up and twirled me around the ring as everyone cheered. 


	2. chapter two

LOVE AT FIRST SITE  
  
(A few months after the wedding) I was sitting down watching some show on TV when Amy walked through the door and sat down next to me "im so board and I miss Matt" she said with a sigh "yeah I know how yah feel" I replied "but at least there coming home today" I said with a smile "yeah but we have to go straight to work" Amy added "so" I said as I shoved her a little and she started to smile and the phone rang and I quickly jumped up to get it "hello" I said "hello baby" I heard Jeff say as he tried to do a French accent and I laughed "I miss you" Jeff said softly "I miss you too but you'll be home soon" I replied "oh hey Iv got to go remember to meet us at gate seven ok I love you babe" he said quickly "I love you too and don't worry ill be there" I said as he made a kiss sound and hung up. "Ok Ames you got everything" I said as I walked towards the van that we had heired for the next couple of days "sure do lets go" she replied with a smile as we both jumped in and headed towards the air port. "Hey what gate are we supposed to be meeting them at" Amy asked as we walked towards the waiting area "this one" I replied pointing to gate seven "are you sure cause this doesn't look like there flight" Amy replied with a confused look on her face "well this is the one Jeff told me to meet him at" I said back as we sat down. "Hails they should have been here ages ago" Amy said with a worried tone in her voice but before I could reply I heard our names being called and we quickly turned around. Jeff picked me up and gave me the biggest bear hug ever and I laughed "gee you have missed me" I said still laughing "more than you can imagine" he replied as he pulled me in for a passionate kiss. "Hey Jay I though you were bringing Danielle this time" I asked as we walked back to the car and Jeff slightly squeezed my arm "ouch what was that for" I said softly as I stoped and looked at Jeff as the rest of them kept walking "im sorry babe.Jay and Danielle had a major fight n broke up yesterday.so he's a bit sensitive on the issue" Jeff said "oooooooooh ok poor Jay" I replied "come on guys hurry up" I heard Adam yell out of the van window "where coming" Jeff yelled back as he grabbed my hand and headed for the car "hey who's driving" Jeff asked as he crossed his fingers hoping it wouldn't be Hayley "gee don't all volunteer at once now" I said sarcastically "well I suppose its me" I said a bit pissed off as I gave Jeff a kiss and walked around and got in the drivers side and we drove off. After about two hours I was starting to feel a bit sleepy so I pulled into the nearest gas station and got out nearly everybody was asleep the only people who were awake were me and Jay "hey Jay do you think you could take over for a little bit" I asked as I quietly got out and shut the door so I wouldn't wake anyone "yeah sure it will give me something else to think about" he replied as he started to fill the van up "do you want to talk about it" I asked as I put my hand on his shoulder "nah its ok" he replied with a sigh "you know if you ever want to talk about anything ill be here ok" I said as he put the hose back in its place and looked at me "yeah I know" he said as he gave me a hug "ill be back iv just got to pay" he added as he ran inside. I opened the back door and climbed over Amy and Matt and into the very back of the van where Jeff was sleeping peacefully I sat down next to him and laid my head on his chest as he put his arms around me and I too fell asleep. I woke up to the sound of Jeff's cell phone ringing I opened my eyes to see if he was going to answer it but he was still asleep so I picked it up "hello.. what are you ringing this number for.. to tell you the truth im not the one you should be speaking to right now it should be Jay.sorry. ok bye" I said as I hung up the phone "was that who I think it was" Jay asked from the passenger seat as Adam was now driving "yeah" I replied as I put the phone back in my little bag on the floor and sat back up "what did she want?" Jay asked "she wanted to talk to me but I think she needs to talk to you right now" I said as I looked out the window. We finally made it to the arena I was sitting in the locker room with Torrie Stacy and Amy they were all chatting away and I was reading a magazine as the boys all walked in "hey where's Jay" I asked as Jeff sat beside me and put his arm around me "he took you advice and he's talking to Danielle on the phone" Adam answered with a smile on his face "do you think his mind will be on the match tonight" Amy asked "yeah he'll be fine" Adam said as he gave Stacy a kiss on the cheek "hey why you so quiet?" Jeff whispered into my ear "no reason" I said as I turned to him and smiled "you want a drink?" I asked as I stood up "nah but ill come for a walk with you" he replied winking his eye and stood up "hey where you two going" Adam asked as we went to walk out the door "me and my wife are going to get a drink..gee that sounds good" Jeff said as everyone laughed and I rolled my eyes "we'll be back" I said as I grabbed Jeff's shirt and dragged him out of the room "what. you know you like it" Jeff said with a cute little smile on his face as I rolled my eyes and gave him a gentle slap on the arm and ran down the hallway towards the drink machine "aww that's it your going down" Jeff yelled as he ran up behind me and swung me over his shoulder "Jeffery" I said giggling "Jeff put me down" I said still giggling "are you going to say sorry" he asked as we stoped in front of the drink machine "neverrrrr" I answered as we both started laughing. Jeff carried me all the way back from the drink machine on his shoulder "what are you doing to my sister" Amy asked laughing as we walked in "ok you can put me down now" I said slapping his butt and giggling "you going to say sorry" he asked "ok ok sorry" I said and he put me down "notttttt" I said as I poked my tongue out at him and quickly sat down next to Jay so he couldn't get me. "Well we better go find out what Vince wants hay" Adam said as he grabbed Stacy's hand and helped her up "yeah should be exciting" I said sarcastically as I jumped onto Jeff's back "piggy back race" Amy yelled as she jumped onto Matt's back as Stacy jumped on Adams "ready go" Jay yelled as we took off the race finished just before Vince's office and of course Jeff and I won "we won. we kicked your ass" I sang as I did my little victory dance and everyone laughed "come on retardo" Amy said as I giggled and she dragged me into the office.  
  
We all sat in Vince's office waiting for him and the Dudley's to show. A few minutes later the torture was over and the meeting started "ok now the reason why I called you all here is to discuss a new angle" Vince said from behind his desk as we all listened on "ok this is what we've come up with ok.. As you all know summer slam is coming up shortly and were planing on having another TLC match but this time were not only having three teams competing for the belts but four" Vince added as he looked up to see if anyone had questions "ok but what dose that have to do with me and Amy" I asked as everyone looked at me "well Hayley you guys are the fourth team" Vince said as everyone sat there in shock "whoa rewind that please" Amy said quickly as Vince laughed "so what your saying is that we actually get to compete in this match" I said breaking the silence a little "yeah the way we've worked it out is that you guys will become the first ever women's tag team champions the week before the pay per view and then enter into the TLC match where Edge and Christian will win them once again" Vince said with a smile on his face "so that means we've got to face Adam and Jay for the titles" Amy asked "yeah" Vince replied "your actually going to go through with this" all the guys said in the room except for Vince of course "hell yes" Amy and I both said as we stood up and gave each other a hi five. The meeting finally finished and we all walked back to our locker rooms "hey Jeff can you help me with this" I said as I tried to tie my top up "Jeff.. Jeff. Jeffrey" I said again trying to get his attention "huh. What?" he said as he snapped out of his daydream "never mind I got it" I replied as I finally tied the strings together and he just looked at me "what's wrong" I asked as I sat down next to him "Hayley are you and Amy seriously going to go through with this match" he asked as I looked at him knowing where this conversation was headed "yeah" I replied "I don't want you to go through with this Hayley this is a really dangerous match and I don't want you to get hurt" he said as I stood up "I cant believe your saying this.. You don't think im good enough do you" I snapped at him with my hands on my hips "I didn't say that Hayley" he replied quickly "no you didn't but you were thinking it" I said and with that the door burst open and a angry Amy came storming into the room closely followed by Matt "you know what matt your just scared cause you know Hayley and I can kick your ass" Amy yelled "you know what Amy that's not what im angry about im angry cause Vince knows this is one of the most dangerous matches and its not a match women should be in" Matt said back as the room all of a sudden went silent then Amy ran out of the room "I cant believe you two" I said as I gave them a stare which made them wish they were dead and I left the room to go and find Amy. "Awww good on yah Matt if she wasn't pissed off at me enough before she sure as hell is now" Jeff said as he slapped his brother upside the head and they sat down on the couch. Amy and I sat down on the top turnbuckles as we watched Stacy and Torrie go through there moves when I saw Jeff walking down the ramp "Hayley I need yah for a sec" he said as he climbed up onto the apron "what for" I asked still watching the girls " I need to talk to you" he replied "talk to me then" I said as I turned to look at him "im sorry alright I was being an asshole" he said "yes you were" I replied "so am I forgiven?" he asked as a tiny smile crept onto his face "hmmm ill have to see about that one" I replied with a little smile and gave him a kiss. "Hayley.. Hayley" Torrie yelled from inside the ring "oh yeah sorry" I said blushing a little as I turned back around "you ready to do that move we talked about?" she asked as Jeff gave me a funny look "yeah sure" I replied as started to climb to the top of the turnbuckle and steadied myself "can you bring her a bit closer" I said as I balanced myself "here we go" I yelled as I pulled off a successful Swanton bomb "wooooo go hails" Torrie yelled as I stood up and everyone laughed I looked over at Jeff who had a shocked look on his face "didn't think you were the only one who could do it did yah" I said as I winked at him and laughed. After the show was finished Amy and Matt were still fighting so we decided not to go out for drinks after all and just go straight to the hotel. We were almost at our room when Amy came running towards us "hey Ames what's going on?" I asked as we all stood in front of the open door "um can I come in?" she asked "sure" I replied as I followed Jeff through the door and laid myself down on the comfy bed and Amy sat down beside me "hey do you think I could stay with you tonight sis?" Amy asked as I propped myself up on my elbows and looked over at Jeff who walked into the bathroom "why?" I replied "I just don't want to deal with him at the moment" she replied as I plopped back down on the bed "you've got to deal with him sometime Amy" I said as I started to climb under the covers "yeah I know but can I stay here or not?" she asked as Jeff walked out of the bathroom "fine ill go stay with Matt then" Jeff said as he walked over to the bed and jumped on as Amy grabbed her stuff "are you ok babe?" he asked as he brushed my cheek with his hand "yeah im ok I think im getting the flu or something" I replied "maybe I should stay here with you then" he said as I rolled over to face him "no its ok im a big girl ill be ok. if I need yah ill come get yah" I said with a tiny smile "promise" he said "promise" I replied as I pulled him down for a kiss as Amy walked in "see you in the morning k" Jeff said once more as he kissed my forehead and exited the room. The next morning I got up feeling like I had just been hit by a truck I grabbed some clothes that Amy had thrown at me and slid them on then I decided to walk over to the boys room I didn't knock I just walked in "shit Hayley" Matt yelled as he walked out of the bathroom in just a towel but I just ignored him and fell onto the bed next to the now awake Jeff "you ok Hayley you don't look so good" he said as he pulled me closer to him "maybe that's because I don't feel so good I was in the bathroom for nearly the whole night so I didn't get any sleep" I said softly as I closed my eyes "is amy still asleep" Matt asked as he pulled a shirt over his head but I didn't have enough energy to answer him "Hayley is she asleep?" matt asked one more time "dude just go have a look yah self" Jeff replied with an annoyed look on his face "ok ok im going" Matt snapped back before leaving the room. "Hey Jeff.. Oh my gosh is she ok" Stacy and Adam said as they walked up behind him "shhhhh she's sleeping n she's not feeling too good" Jeff replied as he carried me down to the car and gently placed me on the backseat with my head in his lap and a blanket over me as we drove off to the next arena. A.N: hi guys im not sure if I should continue on this fic or if I should just leave it please review and tell me what you think I should do ( thanks guy's 


	3. chapter 3

A.N: Thanks guys for all the fab reviews *hugz u all* ( I hope you like this chapter as much as the first 2 as this was my first fan fic I ever wrote and I'm still going lol anyways until nest time bye (  
  
  
  
I felt someone gently tap my head and I slowly opened my eyes "hey sorry to wake you but were almost at the arena. how you feeling?" Jeff asked as I slowly sat up and rubbed my eyes "much better it must have been one of thous 24 hr bugs or something" I replied as a lent back up against him "hey girl how yah feeling back there" I heard Amy yell from up front and I giggled a little "I'm fine mom" I yelled back as Matt and Jeff laughed "smart ass" she replied as she flipped me off "is everything cool with them two now" I whispered into Jeff's ear and he nodded.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Where here" Matt yelled as we pulled into the arena car park "wow look at that line" Adam said as he looked out the window "well lets get this over with shall we" Jeff said as he climbed over the top of me and then helped me out of the car "thankyou Mr Hardy" I said with a little giggle "anytime Mrs Hardy" he replied and we both started laughing and he pulled me close for a quick kiss "oh get a room you two" Adam said as he walked around the side of the car "you ought a talk" Jeff said with a little giggle as Adam gave him a shove "come along children time to go inside" I said as I shook my head "what" Jeff said with his arms up in the air and a grin on his face "come on skittles" I replied as we all laughed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When we got inside Jeff and I had the whole locker room all to ourselves "hey what do you want to do tonight babe" Jeff asked as he came out of the bathroom with shaving cream all over his face "um I don't know how bout spend some time with you" I replied from my position on the couch "now why would you want to spend some time with little old me" Jeff said with a mischievous grin on his face as I stood up and walked over to where he was standing and kissed his freshly shaven neck and he let out a little moan "because we haven't really spent any time alone since you got back" I replied as I laid another kiss on his shoulder and with that he wiped the rest of the shaving cream off of his face and turned around I put my arms around his neck just as we were about to kiss the door flew open and Amy and Matt walked in I let go of Jeff and banged my head against his chest "I know" he whispered as he kissed my forehead and walked over to his bag.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I am so glad that I don't have a match tonight" I said as I slid down onto the black leather couch that was in our locker room "so am I" Amy agreed as she sat down beside me with that there was a knock at the door "hey is everyone decent in there" Shane McMahon's voice boomed from the other side of the door "yeah come on in Shane O" Jeff yelled back and he walked through the door "how are we all doing today" Shane said with a smile as he stood in front of us "pretty good" I replied from my position on the couch "so what brings you here anyway Shane" Matt asked as he placed his bag on the floor "well there's been a change in the match tonight" he replied as he handed a piece of paper to me "sweet so were starting the story line tonight" Amy said as she leaned over my shoulder so she could read the script "yeah is that ok with you girls?" Shane asked as we looked at him with huge smiles on our faces "you bet" Amy said with a little giggle as she gave me a hug "alright then well id best be going catch up with you guys later ok" Shane said as he shook Jeff and Matt's hands before walking out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I walked into were Amy and I had put our bags and sat down on the bench "so Ames do you think I should wear this?" I asked as I held up my dark blue baggy pants with the pink zippers and a pink triangle top with my little cartoon character on it "man we so think alike" Amy said laughing as she held up nearly the exact same out fit and I started to laugh too just as Jeff stuck his head around the corner "what's going on in here" he said with a smirk on his face "nothing" Amy replied as she threw a piece of rolled up paper at his head and I giggled "ill get you back later but we have to go to practice now" he said quickly before disappearing again Amy and I quickly slid our sweats on and ran out of the room and down to the ring where Jeff, Matt, Jay and Adam were waiting we quickly slid into the ring and stood up "sorry were late" I said with a smile as they all just shook there heads and laughed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ok so what moves do you guys want to do in the match tonight" Jeff asked as he pulled himself up and onto the top turnbuckle and I stood in between his legs "well me and Jay thought that we could just do the usual routine" Adam replied "well since you've got that all figured out what do you want to do when Amy and I interfere?" I asked "ok well maybe Matt and Jay could be fighting on the outside and Jeff and I in the ring then I knock Jeff out and you girls climb the ropes just as Jay climbs back in and hurricarana us or whatever" Adam replied once again "well I was sort of hoping that I would be able to do my new move tonight" I said as Jay looked at me funny "what new move?" Jay, Matt and Adam all asked in unison "well ill show you" I replied with a huge grin as they exited the ring and Amy lied down in the middle "ready Ames?" I yelled from the top turnbuckle and she gave me a thumbs up "here we go" I yelled once again as I leaped into the air and executed a perfect Swanton bomb yet again I laid on the mat next to Amy just catching my breath when all the guys slid in "that was awesome hails" Jay, Matt and Adam all said with huge shocked looks on there faces "I didn't know you taught her that Jeff" Matt said as he looked at his brother "he didn't I taught myself" I said as I sat up and they all just looked at me.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A cupel of hours later everything was set for the match we all had it down pat "hey hails do you think we need new music since were going to be the 'tag champs'" Amy said as we both laughed "I think we do Ames" I replied still laughing as she pulled me up off the mat and we walked up the ramp leaving the boys to go over there moves for the night once again. As we walked back stage we ran into Shane "hey Shane 'O" I yelled as he turned around "yeah what's up hails" he replied as he turned around "um Amy and I were just wondering if we could maybe try out some new entrance music is that ok" I asked "sure why not" he replied as I gave him a hug "thanks Shane" we both said smiling and walking away. "So what type of music do you think we should have?" I asked Amy as she pulled a tape out of her bag "what's that?" I added "a tape" she replied in a smart ass tone "well dah" I said as I gently slapped her forehead "nah its just some songs that I taped ages ago thinking that they might make good entrance music" she finally replied as she grabbed my hand and practically dragged me out of the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey what are you girls up to" Torrie and Stacy asked "oh were trying out some music you want to help" I asked "sure" they both replied as I grabbed Stacy's hand and we all walked towards the stage "hey stew how you doing today" Amy said as we all walked towards the sound desk just behind the stage curtain "hey Amy I'm doing great and you" Stewart replied as he stoped fiddling with the sound board and looked at us "I'm doing great but I was actually wondering if you could help us out" Amy asked as we all smiled "sure" he replied and Amy pulled the tape out of her pocket "Hayley and I we were thinking of changing our entrance music and we were wondering if we could just run through the tape and see how we go" Amy asked "well if that's all you want to do I have a stereo you guys can use instead if you want" he replied "excellent" Amy said with a huge smile as Stewart handed me the two speakers and Amy carried the main part out onto the stage leaving a trail of electrical cord behind us "thanks stew" I yelled out as we set it down.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Alright where's the tape Ames?" Stacy asked as her and Torrie sat down on the stage "here" Amy replied as she handed her the tape and Stacy put it in and pressed play the first song that came on was Marilyn Manson's beautiful people "you reckon?" I said as I looked at over at Amy "its worth a try.. Can you rewind that a bit and turn it up" Amy said as I stood up and walked over to where we would enter "ready" Stacy yelled and we both nodded and she pressed the play button and we walked out doing our little routine as the guys all stoped what they were doing to watch "yeah I could see this working" I said with a smile as I stopped what I was doing and looked to see what Amy had to say "yeah I agree" she replied as we waited for the next song when all of a sudden groove armadas song 'I see you baby' came blaring through the speakers as everyone stopped what they were doing to look at us "what I like this song" Amy said as she shrugged her shoulders and we all laughed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After a few hours we decided to just stick with our old entrance music I laid down on the ramp exhausted "what you doing there missy" I heard Mark (AKA undertaker) say as he offered Amy and I a hand up " you know us just being idiots as usual" I said as we all laughed "so what you up to I didn't think you were scheduled for tonight?" I asked as I put my hat on "yeah I wasn't scheduled but Vince called and apparently they have changed the script and I'm supposed to start up a feud with HHH" he replied as we walked down towards the ring "oh ok" Amy said as she climbed up onto the apron "so what's happening with you girls I heard you were being entered into the T.L.C match at summer slam" mark said as he helped me over the barricaded "yeah were starting the storyline tonight I cant wait" I replied with a huge smile on my face  
  
  
  
  
  
"How's Sara going" I asked as I stoped looking at Jeff and turned to look at Mark who had a sad look on his face "yeah she's ok" he replied looking down to the ground "yeah right.. You want to talk about it?" I asked as he looked up at me with a little smile on his face "nah its ok I'm sure you've got enough problems without having mine as well" he replied "now you know that's not true... But if yah want to talk about anything ill be right here you know that right" I said as I gently punched his arm "yeah I know" he replied with a smile as he helped me up and over the barricade again and I watched him walk up the stairs and out a door.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Hayley" Jeff said as he came up behind me and kissed my neck "hey yourself" I said as I turned around and kissed him back "what was all that about" he asked "oh nothing we were just talking" I replied as he kissed my nose "what was that for" I asked as I looked into his amazing green eyes "do I need a reason" he said with a devilish grin as I giggled a little "you know the locker room would be completely empty right now and ah I could use a shower how bout you" I whispered into his ear and then started to walk off up the ramp "hey guys do you need me anymore" Jeff yelled "nah were done were just going to muck around for a while" Adam replied "alright then well see yah" he said back as he raced up the ramp I let out a little squeal as he hoisted me over his shoulder and carried me to the locker room and locked the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Two hours later Amy and Matt came walking into the room with plates of food "mmmm food" I said as I sat up and Amy laughed at me "what?" I asked with a smile on my face "you know what" she replied with a knowing look "and like you haven't" I said with as we both giggled, "what are you guys talking about?" Matt asked with a confused look on his face "never mind Mattie you'll get it sooner or later" I said laughing as I stood up and walked into the bathroom where Jeff was trying to put his hair up "you want some help?" I asked as I pulled my self up so I was sitting on top of the counter "nah I can do it" he replied as he tightened the elastic band "there see" he added as he turned to look at me and I started to laugh "ok whatever you say Jeffers" I replied still laughing "ok ok you can fix it" he said as he pulled it out again "come here then" I said as he walked towards me and I tied his hair up "there see now isn't that better" I said as he turned around "yeah but there's one more thing that will make it even better" he replied with a saucy grin "and what's that?" I asked "this" he replied as he pulled me close for a kiss "I agree" I added with a little giggle. 


	4. chapter 4

(A week before the P.P.V) "Hey Jeff have you seen Matt anywhere?" Amy asked, "Um yeah I think he is at Adam and Stacy's room" he replied "ok thanks" she said as she headed towards there room. She knocked on the door a cupel of time until Stacy answered "hey Stacy how yah doing.. Um is Matt here?" she asked before Stacy could say anything "yeah come in" she replied as Amy followed her through the door "hey Matt Amy's here" she said as Matt got up off the bed and walked over to her "hey babe" he said as he gave her a kiss "hey.. Um I need to talk to you" she said nervously "yeah sure is everything ok?" he asked in a worried tone "yeah I just need to talk to you" she replied forcing a tiny smile "ok .. Um well we'll catch up with you guys later" Matt said as he grabbed her hand and lead her back to their room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ok what's up?" he asked as he sat on the bed "ok well I'm not going to drag it out I'm just going to say it" she said as her hands started to shake "ok" he replied as a worried look came over his face "I think I'm pregnant" she blurted out as she sat down on the bed next to him "ok well have you done the test thingy?" he asked breaking the silence "no not yet" she replied as she looked up at him "well lets go get one then" he said as he stood up and held his hand out to help her up.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I walked out of my room just in time to see Matt and Amy walking past "hey Ames I was just about to come see you. is everything ok?" I asked as I walked towards them "yeah everything's ok ill see you when we got back ok" Amy replied as they kept on walking. "Hayley" Stacy yelled as she ran down the hallway and jumped on my back causing us to go flying through the open door and into mine and Jeff's room "what the hell" Jeff said as he came running over to where Stacy and I were laying on the floor laughing our heads off "and good morning to you too Stacy" I said still laughing as Jeff helped us up "thanks" I said as I gave him a kiss before turning my attention back to Stacy "what are you doing here anyway" I said jokingly as she stuck her tongue out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well actually I came to talk about your sister" she replied as her happy face turned into a concerned one "why" I asked as I walked over to the bed and sat down "hey I'm just going to go see the guys ok ill be back later ok" Jeff said as he gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and whispered 'I love you' in my ear before walking out the door leaving us alone to talk "ok so what's up with Amy" she asked "how the hell should I know I went to talk to her before but they were going out. why?" I replied "well she came in to get Matt this morning and she kinda looked upset" she said as I stood up "well I have no idea what's going on but when she gets back ill be finding out" I replied with a little giggle as I pulled Stacy up of the bed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Come on lets go cause trouble" I said as we both laughed and walked up to where jays room where all the boys were "hey knock and run" Stacy said laughing "Stacy were like 23 and you want to play knock and run" I replied trying to keep a serious face "yeah ready?" she asked as we stood in front of the door "ok go" I replied as I held her room door open so we could make a clean get away, ok your go she said as she shoved me out of the door I ran over to the door and as I was about to knock jay opened the door "got yah" he said as he swung me over his shoulder "it wasn't me" I yelled as Stacy just laughed "you are so dead Stacy" I said laughing as Jay carried me into the room "I believe this belongs to you" Jay said to Jeff as he threw me onto the bed "nope never seen her before" he replied as I sat up "well maybe this will remind you" I said as I gave him a sweet kiss "nah maybe I need another one" he said with a devilish grin on his face and I gave him another kiss "hmmm maybe another one" he said as Jay and Adam laughed "ok now your pushing it" I said with a little giggle.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A few minutes later Stacy came rushing into the room "Hayley there back" she said as I stood up "who are" Jeff asked "oh just these really hot guys we met earlier" Stacy and I both replied jokingly "hot guys what" Adam said quickly from his spot in front of the T.V "calm down Adam were only messing with yah" Stacy said as she gave him a kiss "cause you know no ones hotter than you" I whispered into Jeff's ear as I gave him a kiss "I know" he replied as we both laughed "ok well ill be back in a sec" I said as I gave him another quick kiss and headed towards the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I walked up to matt and Amy's hotel room door and knocked on it but no one answered "Amy I know your in there so open up right now" I demanded as the door quickly opened and Matt's head popped out "now's not a good time" he said "I don't care Matt" I said as I barged through the door "I want to know what's going on.. And I am not leaving until you tell me" I said as I sat down on the bed, "fine then.I think I'm pregnant I didn't tell you before because I didn't want anyone else to know" Amy said as sat down next to me "Amy that's great" I said as I gave her a hug "yeah" she replied unenthusiastically "aren't you happy" I asked as I looked at Matt and then at Amy "yeah but if I am we cant go through with the match" she replied "sure we can I can do it we'll work it out" I said with a smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey times up" Matt said from his spot in the corner of the room as Amy jumped up and grabbed the tiny test "ok here we go" she said as she closed her eyes and turned it over "what colour is it?" she asked as Matt looked at me "its pink Ames your not pregnant" I replied as she slowly opened her eyes and let out a sigh of relief but I could still see the disappointment in her eyes "um well id better go see what my husbands getting up to" I said trying to make up an excuse to leave the uncomfortable silence "ok well ill come see you later ok" Amy said as she gave me a hug as I left the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey where have you been?" Jeff said as he walked into our room "oh no where I was just talking to Amy" I replied as I opened the window "did yah find out what was wrong?" he asked as he sat down on the bed "yeah I did" I replied as I turned around "well yah going to tell me" he said with a smile as I rolled my eyes and sat down next to him "she though she was pregnant but she's not and I think she's a bit disappointed about it" I replied as I laid down "how was Matt about all this?" Jeff asked as he lent back on his elbows "I don't know he seemed alright maybe you should talk to him later" I replied "yeah I will ill just let them be for now" he said as he stood up and walked over to his bag and started rummaging threw it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Hayley have you seen my journal?" he asked as I sat up "yeah you fell asleep with it last night so I closed it and put it on the bedside table" I replied as I picked it up and held it in the air "thanks" he said as he took it from me and gave me a kiss "hey I'm just going to call Cailin and see how the baby's doing.. I so cant wait to get home and see him" I said getting a little excited as I grabbed the phone and dialed her number as Jeff just chuckled to himself and wrote in his journal. 


	5. chapter 5

The P.P.V was finally here Amy and I were so excited but I could tell that there was something wrong with her I just couldn't put my finger on it "he Ames can I talk to you for a sec?" I asked as we walked into an empty dressing room "what's wrong Amy you haven't been yourself all day?" I said as she sat down "I don't know what's wrong hails something just doesn't feel right like I know the test said I wasn't pregnant but I'm still late and I should have got them by now" she replied with a worried tone in her voice "ok look heres what we'll do ok but we have to find the boys first" I said as I grabbed her hand and walked out of the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Adam Jay in here" I ordered as we all walked into the Dudley's room "hey guys um we need to talk to all of you" I said as Amy stood there quietly "yeah sure what's up" Devon replied "well Amy's not feeling to well and so can you guys not hit her or anything like that in the stomach or back area?" I asked as they all gave me weird a look "ok well in other words she'll get taken out early like say fifteen minutes into the match she can get hit in the head with a chair n she's knocked out leaving me alone to do the rest is that ok with you guys?" I asked once again "yeah sure" they all replied "oh and one more thing can we keep this between us" I asked before we left the room "our lips are sealed" Jay said and then we left.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The match started quickly Amy was knocked out like planed and I was left in the ring to fend for myself I attempted to climb a ladder as Matt climbed up the other side "Hayley were going for a ride" he whispered into my ear as he grabbed my hand and Devon pushed the ladder and we went straight threw the tables waiting below I winced in pain as matt slowly crawled over to me and whispered "are you ok" into my ear but I was too out of it to answer the last thing I remember was the sound of the bell ringing. I woke up in the trainer's office where Jeff was sitting on the bed next to me "Jeff" I managed to say groggily as he slowly sat up and he made his way over to me.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"How you feeling" he asked as he kissed my forehead "I'm ok except for my lower back.. Its killing me" I replied wincing in pain as he helped me sit up "yeah you and Matt took a pretty hard hit" he said "tell me about it. are you ok?" I asked searching his body for any sign of injury "just got a soar arm and leg that's all" he replied as the trainer walked into the room "Hayley how you doing can you tell me where it hurts?" Mick asked "yeah just my lower back" I replied as he lifted my shirt up so he could have a look "ouch your going to have a nasty bruise there in a few hours" he said as he rubbed some cream on it to help bring the bruising out quicker "yeah but it was worth it" I replied as I smiled at Jeff.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Back at the hotel I met up with Amy in her room to see how she was doing "hay Ames" I said as I hobbled into her room where I found Matt laying on his stomach on the bed "shove over" I said to him as I laid down beside him "are you feeling ok Amy?" I asked as she lent up against the wall "yeah I feel really faint" she replied before collapsing to the floor "Amy" Matt said quickly as we both jumped up off the bed and raced over to her "Matt we have to get her to a hospital" I said as I stood up "ok ill try and get her to the car you go grab Jeff" he replied as I hobbled as quick as I could back to our room "Jeff come quick something's wrong with Amy" I said quickly as he passed me a jumper and we walked out. "Hey Hayley you had a great match tonight" Mark said as he walked up to me "is everything ok" he asked "no some things wrong with Amy" I replied " can I help you with anything" he offered as I stopped "actually yeah can you help us carry her down to the car?" I asked "sure where is she?" he replied as we walked into the room where she was laying on the floor.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
We finally reached the hospital they rushed Amy straight through to emergency Jeff and I sat in the waiting room with Matt "I'm so sorry Matt this is all my fault I'm so sorry" I said as I started to cry "Hayley what are you talking about" both Matt and Jeff said in unison "she told me she didn't feel right but I still let her go through with the match... This is all my fault" I replied as Matt sat down next to me "this isn't your fault Hayley" he said as he gave me a hug. A few minutes later the door to the waiting room opened and a doctor walked in "Mr Hardy you can see your Wife now" he said as Matt followed him through the door and into where Amy was.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Amy are you ok?" Matt asked as he sat down in a chair next to her bed "I don't know I wanted to wait until you were here to find out what's wrong" she replied as the doctor came back into the room "Mrs Hardy you are a very and I mean very lucky woman" he said with a look of disbelief on his face "what are you talking about?" she asked looking at Matt "well with everything you went through tonight you managed to keep you baby" he replied "baby" both Matt and Amy said together "yeah didn't you know?" the doctor replied with a confused look "no we took a test the other day but it came up negative" Matt said "well unfortunately sometimes the test are faulty but all I can say is your very lucky to have kept your baby we've just got a few more test to do before you can go alrighty so ill check back with you a little later" the doctor replied "thanks" Matt said as the doctor left the room "so were having a baby" he said as he placed his hand on her stomach "yeah I guess we are" she replied as tears of joy started to build up in her eyes "I love you" Matt whispered as he gave her a kiss "I love you too" she replied as she wrapped her arms around him hugging him closer.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Matt walked back into the waiting room to find Hayley spread out on the lounge and Jeff almost asleep himself "Jeff.. I have the best news" Matt said excitedly as Jeff's eyes popped open "what is it" Jeff said quickly as a huge smile crossed Matts face "Amy's pregnant I'm going to be a daddy" he replied with a little giggle "oh my god man that's great news" Jeff said as he got up and gave his brother a hug "what's going on is Amy ok?" I said wincing in pain as I sat up "yeah Amy's fine" Matt replied with a smile on his face "can I go see her?" I asked "sure" he replied as he helped me up off the lounge "thanks" I said as I gave Jeff a quick kiss before walking out leaving the boys in the waiting room alone. I walked into Amy's room and sat down in the chair next to her bed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You ok sweetie" Amy asked with a smile on her face "I'm sorry Amy" I said s tears started to fill my eyes as I gave her a hug "what are you sorry for this isn't your fault" she replied wiping my tears away "anyway there's some good new I need to tell you" she added as I looked up "I'm pregnant" she said "for real" I replied shocked "for real" she said with a huge smile as I gave her another hug "ahhhh watch the back" I quickly said "sorry" she replied "its ok I cant believe your pregnant mom's going to be so happy and so is gill" I said as we both laughed "hey when can you leave" I asked as I sat on the edge of the bed "I'm not sure yet. but you can go if you want I know how you feel about hospitals" she replied with a tiny smile "no I want to stay with you" I replied as I laid down on the bed next to her .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hayley wake up babe" Jeff whispered into my ear as I slowly rolled over forgetting about the pain in my back "hey Jeff where's that cream Mick gave me?" I asked holding my back a little "here it is you want me to rub some on?" he asked holding it in the air "yep but not too hard its so soar its not funny" I replied as I slowly rolled over onto my tummy "holy shit hails" Jeff said in shock as he lifted my shirt "is it that bad" I replied as he squirted some of the cream onto my back and started to gently rub it in "morning hails" Amy said as she and Matt walked into the room "morning... Ouch" I said wincing in pain "sorry" Jeff said "wow that's a good one hails" Amy said jokingly "yeah you think" I replied in a smart ass tone as she laughed "ok all done" Jeff said as he pulled my shirt down covering the massive bruise "can you help me up" I asked as I slowly started to roll over "thankyou" I said as I gave him a sweet kiss.  
  
  
  
  
  
"How you feeling this morning Ames" I asked as I gave her a hug "I'm fine a bit tired but that's to be expected but other than that I'm fine" she replied "good" I said as I gave her a kiss on the cheek "what about me" Matt said with a puppy dog look on his face "and what about you" I replied trying to keep a serious face "fine then" he said poking his tongue out at me "honestly Mathew grow up" I said as everyone started to laugh.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey I'm just going to go see if Adam Jay and Stacy are ready yet" Jeff said as he slowly walked out the door and up the hall to where there room was "Stacy open the door" he said as he knocked "hey Jeff how you doing today?" she asked "tired as hell" he replied with a smile "you feeling that bad huh" she said laughing "I just came to see if you guys are ready to go yet" he said as he walked further into the room where he saw Adam still packing "shove em in there Adam they'll fit" he said laughing as Adam flipped him off "ok well I see you guys aren't quit ready yet so when your done just come get us ok" he said with a little giggle and headed back towards the door "hey Jeff what was the deal with Amy last night did you find out what was wrong with her?" Stacy asked before he left "um well the doctor told us she just had a major stress overload or something and he also told her something else but ill let her fill you in on that one" he replied winking his eye "oh come on man don't leave me hanging" she said as he laughed a little "nope my lips are sealed. ill see you later" he replied still laughing as he walked back to his room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So Amy what's the big news you have to tell us?" Jay asked as he sat down on the bed next to Jeff and Adam "well last night me and Matt found out that were going to have a baby" Amy said excitedly as Stacy rushed over to give her a hug "congrats man" both Adam and Jay said as they shook his hand "well now we have that done you guys ready to go?" Amy asked, "Well I know where ready but is she" Stacy said as she pointed over to Hayley who was fast asleep on the bed and everyone laughed. "Hayley wake up" Amy said as she tapped my head "huh.. What" I replied groggily as she giggled a little "were almost at the air port sweetie" she said as I started to sit up "what were home already?" I said surprised "yeah whatever pain killers you took must have been pretty good cause you were out the entire trip" Amy replied as I rubbed my face trying to wake myself up a bit.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well guys I guess this is it well see you in a couple of weeks yeah?" Adam said as they were about to bord the plane "you bet" I replied as I gave them all a quick hug. After Adam Stacy and Jay were gone we headed on home. "Aunty Hayley" Madison yelled as I got out of the car "hey Maddy boy have I missed you" I said as I slow bent over to give her a hug "hey Maddy" Jeff said as he walked up behind me "uncle Jeffy" she squealed excitedly as she rushed over to him and he swooped her up in his arms "hey daz" I said as I walked up to him and gave him a hug "I saw your match last night looked pretty painful when you went through those tables" he replied with a small smile on his face "tell me about it get a load of my back" I said as I turned around and lifted my shirt up "wow that looks nasty" Darren said as I quickly pulled my shirt back down "thanks Darren that makes me feel so much better" I replied as I playfully punched his arm and proceeded to walk inside the house "hey I'm going to take Madison home but ill see you guys tomorrow ok" Darren yelled as I was about to walk through the front door "ok bye guys" I yelled back as I blew them both a kiss and waved.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Hayley do you mind if I go down to the bar with Matt just to catch up with the guys?" Jeff asked as he walked into the lounge room "not at all" I replied with a smile as he gave me a kiss "ok well I'm not sure what time ill be back but it wont be too late" he said as he gave me one more kiss "ok bye have fun" I replied as he headed on out the door just as Amy was about to come in "see yah Ames" Jeff said as he passed her "bye. and try and keep out of trouble would yah" she replied with a little giggle before she shut the door. "Hey I though we could watch a video or something" Amy said as she sat down next to me on the couch "that would be nice" I replied with a smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The next morning I woke up and walked out into the lounge room to find Jeff finishing up his breakfast and watching T.V "good morning" I said as I gave him a kiss on the cheek "good morning to you too" he replied as he pulled me onto his lap and in for another kiss "so how's your back today any better?" he asked as I lent forward and lifted up my shirt revealing a still huge painful bruise "do you want me to rub some of that cream on it?" he asked as he pulled my shirt back down "nah its ok" I replied as I rested my head on his shoulder.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What yah got planned for today?" he asked as he flicked through the channels "well iv got to go do some shopping if we want to eat in the next couple of weeks and Amy and Cailin are coming too what are you doing?" I replied as I looked up at him "Shannon's supposed to be coming over to help me fix my bike" he said as he kissed my nose "please don't tell me your going to be couped up in that shed the whole time were home" I replied "no not the whole time" he said as he pulled me in for a kiss.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Hayley you ready to go?" Amy yelled from the back door "yeah just give me a sec" I replied as I ran down towards the shed "Jeff I'm going ill see you when I get home ok love you" I said as I gave him a kiss and a hug "ok bye love you too" he replied giving me one more quick kiss "Hayley hurry up" Amy yelled impatiently from the back door "I'm coming I'm coming" I yelled back as I turned back around to face Jeff "and don't do anything stupid while I'm gone" I quickly said "who me" he replied trying to sound innocent "yes you" I said with a smile "don't worry about me. ill see you when you get home" he replied as I rolled my eyes "now you better get going before Amy bursts something" he said laughing as gave him one more quick kiss and then ran off. 


	6. chapter 6

A.N: Hey guys this chapters probably a bit crap I got stuck with ideas I so hope my writers block isn't coming back ( anyway sorry for da poor quality but ill make it up to yah next chapter I promise ( anyways if anybody's got ideas for da next chapter email me at (foxy_roxy_17aus@hotmail.com) or put it in da review thanks *hugz for all* ( bye  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh my god I'm so glad were out of there" I said as I slid into the passenger seat of Matt and Amy's SUV "I know ah I'm glad I didn't bring Jarred he would have been crushed by all them people" Cailin pitched in from the back seat "lets not talk about it lets just get home before they catch up to us" Amy said as she quickly put the SUV into drive and we speed off home.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Once we finally got the car unpacked I headed out the back to where Jeff, Matt and Shannon were sitting "hey your back early" Jeff said as I sat down in the seat next to Shannon "I know we had to get out of there if we wanted to stay alive" I replied laughing as I picked up Jarred off the ground "hello little fella" I said as he gave me a little smile "hey where's Cailin?" Shannon asked "um she's putting her shopping away and she told me to tell you to go home cause your going out or something" I replied as I gave Jarred a kiss before handing him back to Shannon "oh yeah I forgot.. Ill see you guys later" he said as he stood up and walked home.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well I suppose ill be off too I think were going to your Mom's for dinner to tell her the good news" Matt said with a huge smile on his face as he got up and left as well "well back to work it is then" Jeff said as he kissed my head and walked back to the shed "fine" I said in a disappointed tone as I walked back into the house and grabbed a towel and walked back out and hung it over the pool fence before I continued to walk down towards the shed "hey Jeff here's the phone incase anyone rings I'm just going to have a swim" I said as I placed the phone down on the tool bench. As he stood up he went to wrap his arms round my waist "uh ah no touchies you got grease hands and I don't want grease marks on my swimmers" I said with a devilish grin as I left the shed and he laughed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I laid down on my towel on the sun chair beside the pool and put my sunglasses on and soaked up some sun "can I touch now?" Jeff asked as he wrapped his arms around my body and lifted me up into the air and jumped into the pool when I came up for air Jeff was nowhere in sight but before I could swim away I felt something brush past my leg and he popped up "you are so dead" I said as I splashed him "oh really" he replied as he threw me into the air.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After a little mucking around I decided to get out of the pool "hey where do you think your going" Jeff said as he swam over to the edge "inside" I replied with a smile and he pulled himself out of the pool I bit my bottom lip trying to hide the smile that was slowly creeping onto my face before turning and walking inside.  
  
  
  
  
  
I laid on my stomach on the floor watching T.V "hey babe what are you doing" Jeff asked as he laid down next to me "watching T.V dah" I replied giggling as I playfully slapped his forehead "do you want to do something?" he asked "what do yah have in mind?" I replied smiling "well I though we could take liger for a walk or something just you and me" he said as he kissed my cheek "that would be nice" I replied as I pushed myself up off the ground. "Hayley you ready yet?" Jeff yelled from the front door "a little help" I yelled back as I walked out of the bedroom with half my jumper on and the other half covering my face and I heard him laugh.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Come here" I replied still laughing "I would but I cant see" I said back in a sarcastic tone and I heard him walking towards me and then my head popped out "thank you" I said smiling as he grabbed my hand and the dog leash and we headed out the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I miss this" I said breaking the silence between us as we walked down the street "miss what?" he asked as he put his arm around my shoulders "this spending time together.. Just us you know" I replied as I lent against him a little more "but were always together" he said in a confused tone "no I mean. Ok well I mean yeah were always together but never alone well except for when we sleep but that's not the point what I mean is whenever where together were usually surrounded by either Matt and Amy or Adam, Jay and Stacy or whoever else" I replied as we came to a stop.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why didn't you say anything?" he asked as he brushed a piece of hair away from my face "cause I didn't want to make a big deal out of it.. Plus with everything else that was going on at the time I didn't think it was important enough to say anything" I replied as I looked down at the ground "I love you" he said as he lifted my head up and gave me a sweet kiss "I love you too" I replied with a smile and we started walking back towards the house "so what do you want to do tomorrow?" he asked hugging me close as we walked "your still working on your bike aren't you?" I replied, as I looked up at him "the bike can wait till later I wanna work on my wife" he said wiggling his eyebrows up and down and I laughed. 


	7. chapter 7

A.N: I so hope this is an improvement on the last chapter lol well anyway I hope you enjoy it and keep the reviews coming ( bye  
  
  
  
  
  
"Man this break went quick" Matt said to Amy who was packing his suit case "I know" she replied as she rolled a pair of his socks together "I'm going to miss you.. And you" he said wrapping his arms around her waist as he kissed her sweetly on the lips and then on her tummy "and were going to miss you too" she replied as she pulled him up and kissed him again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What are you doing?" Jeff asked slightly laughing as he walked back into the room to find me with my ass in the mirror "I was just trying to see if my bruise was gone" I replied smiling as I grabbed my bag out of the closet and threw it on the bed "I cant believe we have to go back to work tomorrow" I said as I flopped down onto the bed "well we had to go back sometime" he replied stepping out of the bathroom with all his supplies.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What time are we leaving tomorrow morning?" I asked as I sat up "um I think Matt said 3" he replied as he threw one of his shirts at me "dose Shannon know what time where leaving?" I asked as I folded the shirt and placed it in his bag before walking over to the dresser and pulling out a pair of black corduroy flared jeans "yeah" he yelled from the bathroom as I let out a sigh.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked as he walked back into the room "nothings wrong I was just thinking... This will be my first on tour without Amy" I replied as I started to put more clothes in my bag "it is too... But you still got me" he said as he wrapped his arms around me "true" I replied as I pulled him down for a kiss.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hayley wake up babe" Jeff said as he gently shook me and I rolled over and cuddled colder to him "its too early just five more minutes" I mumbled as I wrapped my legs around him so he couldn't get out of bed "Hayley" he said laughing as he tried to pry my legs off him "come on Hayley we got to get moving" he said sternly as he got out of bed with me still wrapped around him and headed for the shower.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Come on guys" Matt said as he banged on our door "were coming were coming" Jeff yelled trying to hold in his laughter as he watched Hayley drag her bag down the hallway still half asleep. "Give here" Jeff said laughing as he opened the front door and carried the bag down to the car.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey noodle" Amy said still in her pj's as she walked over and gave me a hug "I'm going to miss you this time round" I replied s I hugged her back "its only for a few weeks.. Ill be back with you before you know it" she said as she pulled away "I'm still going to miss you though" I replied wit watery eyes "and ill miss you too but somebody's got to go and kick some ass for me" she replied as she brushed my wet hair away from my face "love yah Ames" I said as I gave her one last hug "love you too Hails" she replied as she kissed my cheek.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Bye" I yelled out the window waving as I got in the back seat of the car next to Shannon "bye" she yelled back before we drove off down the street. 


	8. chapter 8

"Hey Hayley" Matt said from the front seat "what?" I replied "nothing I just wanted to see if you were still awake" he said with a smirk on his face "whatever" I replied rolling my eyes as I flipped him off as he pulled a face and Shannon laughed at his attempt at stupidity as I wound my window down ignoring them both.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Where here" Jeff said as he pulled into the parking lot of the arena. "Hayley" I heard Stacy yell from the other side of the car park "hey" I yelled back half heartedly before continuing to walk inside. I didn't even stop to say hi to anyone I just kept walking until I reached the dressing room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I sat down on the bench in the locker room as I watched Jeff get ready for the match "what's wrong with you?. you've been quiet all day" he said as he sat down next to me "nothing it just feels weird without Amy that's all" I replied with a tiny smile "I know but you'll get use to it" he said kissing my forehead "spose" I replied as I lent my head on his shoulder.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey girl what you been up to?" Stacy said as she barged through the door with Adam and Jay not far behind "hey.. Sorry about before I wasn't in a good mood" I replied as I gave them all a hug "ah its cool don't worry about it," she said as she sat down on Adams lap.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey guys" both Matt and Shannon said as they walked into the room "hey Shan" Stacy said as she gave him a hug "hey you guys sorry to spoil all the fun but you got a match in five so get moving" a stage hand said poking his head in the door "yeah yeah were coming" Matt said back as I walked into the bathroom to get Jeff.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Jeff you ready?" I asked from the other side of the closed door "how dose this look?" he asked as he flung the door open "wow" was all I could say at the sight of his freshly colored hair "you think its too much?" he asked as he turned to look in the mirror at his now purple and pink hair "well its got to do cause we got a match so get you purple and pink butt out this door before I get violent" I said trying my hardest not to laugh "ooh that sounds good" he replied with a mischievous smile on his face "yeah to you it would" I replied as I slapped his ass and laughed. 


	9. chapter9

A.N: Hi guys sorry it's taken me so long to update I had a lill problem if yah know what I mean (I don't wanna say it incase I jinx's myself again lol) anyway I hope you like this chapter im working on the next as we speak n don't forget to send feedback cause I need it lol so I know im not going off the rails with it lol anyways thanks on with the fic lol *waves* bye  
  
"Hey babe ready to go?" Jeff asked as he walked into the locker room and sat down next to me "yep just a sec" I replied as I zipped my bag up and then slowly stood up and headed for the door "did you hurt your back again tonight?" he asked as I stopped and slowly turned around "no" I replied innocently "sure u cant lie to me" he shot back with a smile on his face "yeah ok I think I did" I admitted as he stood up and walked over to have a look.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well you want to go see Mick before we leave to get some more of that cream?" he asked as he pulled my shirt back down "I don't know it doesn't feel as bad as last time. so I might leave it for now n see how I go" I replied as I slowly bent down to grab my bag "hey leave it ill get" Jeff said as I kissed his cheek "your such a sweetie" I said with a little giggle as he picked up both our bags and we headed for the car.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Man what took you guys so long" Matt asked as Jeff put the bags in the boot "hails are you ok?" Shannon asked noticing the awkward way I was getting in the car "yep in fine" I replied as I shut the door and wound the window down "hey guys wait up a sec" Shane yelled as he ran towards the car "hey Shane what's up" I yelled through the open window "hey I was just wondering if you guys are doing anything tonight cause a few of us are going to the club so you wanna come?" he asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah why not" I said as Jeff looked at me "what?" I asked with a smile "nuthin" he replied with a goofy smile on his face "ok well I'm staying in room 208 so you want to meet there at bout say half hour?" Shane asked as we all nodded "ok well see you then" he said before turning to walk away "hey Shane" I yelled before he got to far away "yeah" he yelled back "who's she?" I asked wiggling my eyebrows causing Shane to turn a bright red "ill tell yah later" he replied as I laughed.  
  
  
  
"Hayley you sure you want to go out tonight?" Jeff asked from the seat next to me "yeah I wanna have some fun" I replied as he laughed and I leaned over a little "and maybe after we could have some more fun" I whispered into his ear as a huge grin broke out across his face and I kissed his cheek.  
  
"Hayley Hayley Hayley" Stacy said quickly as she ran towards me "yeah yeah yeah" I replied laughing as Jeff opened the room door and carried our bags in " I think he's going to ask me" she said with excitement "are you sure" I replied with a smile "yeah well all the signs were there n we talked about it a lot over the last couple of weeks so" she said "this is sooo cool" I replied as I gave her a hug "what's so cool?" Jeff asked "nothing.. Nothing at all" we both replied in unison with innocent looks on our faces "ill see you later k" she said as she quickly walked back to her room and I laughed. 


	10. chapter 10

"Hey Sane.. WHOA SORRY" I said as I exited the room as fast as I entered dragging Jeff with me back to our room "what are yah doing?.were ment to be meeting Shane" Jeff asked with a confused look upon his face "Shane was.. In the middle of something" I replied with a tiny laugh as Jeff shot me a questioning look "think about it" I added rolling my eyes "oh. Shane was.. OH!!" he said finally catching on.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey since were going to have to wait could you rub some of this into my back?" I asked as I pulled a tube of cream out of my bag "I though you said it didn't hurt" he replied "well only a little" I said innocently "lift your shirt up" he said as he squeezed the cream onto his hands and I laid down on my stomach just as Matt and Shannon walked in.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Dude we just walked in on Shane and some chick" Matt said turning red "don't worry you weren't the only one" I replied and Jeff laughed "what you do this time?" Matt asked as he walked over to inspect my back "I hurt my back again but its not that bad I can barely feel it" I replied as Jeff pushed a little harder and I winced in pain "can barely feel it huh" Matt said with a little chuckle "shut up" I replied as I threw a cushion at him.  
  
  
  
"Hey" he said, as he was about to throw it back I hid behind Jeff "your lucky this time" Matt said as we both laughed. "Hey guys why is everyone in here?" Adam asked as he and Stacy walked through the door "um Shane's kinda busy.. At da moment" I said as Matt laughed and I looked over at Stacy and raised my eyebrow and she shook her head and mouthed "almost" and I smiled.  
  
  
  
"What are you two up too?" both Jeff and Adam asked "nothing muffin" I replied as I gave him a kiss on the cheek and smiled "hey maybe we should go see if Shane's ready yet?" Stacy said, "yep good idea stac I wanna know who this chock is" I replied as we both laughed and walked out of the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
We stood out the front of Shane's room door and knocked "I'm coming. I'm coming" we heard him yell and we laughed "too much info there Shane" I said as he opened the door and turned red with embarrassment "sorry man couldn't help it" I added laughing "yeah. yeah anyway you guys coming in or what?" he asked opening the door up wider "so where this chick of yours" I asked with a smile "right here" a female voice echoed from the bathroom. 


	11. chapter 11

Stacy and I both looked over towards the bathroom door where a young woman around the same age (23) steeped out "OH MY GOD.. BUBBLES" Stacy yelled out excitedly "LEGZ" she yelled back as they hugged "it's so good to see you" the both said at the same time and laughed.  
  
  
  
  
  
"This is Hayley right?" she asked, "yeah that's me. and you are?" I replied with a smile "Mercy... But yall can call me bubbles if yah want" she replied "ok well nice meeting yah bubbles and sorry about before ah" I said as she blushed "hey I gotta go find my husband but were still on for tonight right?" I asked just before I walked out the door "yep give us say ten minutes and well come and get yahs" Shane replied before I walked out the door "yep sure" I said as I left Stacy to catch up with her old friend.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So what's going on?" Matt asked as I walked back into the room "um he's going to come and get us when there ready" I replied as I sat down on Jeff's lap "where's Stacy?" Adam asked "well she's in with Mercy who's Shane's girlfriend and there old friends or something so I left them to catch up" I replied as I lent my head on Jeff's shoulder and he gently rubbed my back and I smiled.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Hayley your phones ringing" Matt said "can you answer it" I replied not moving from my spot on Jeff "its Darren" Matt said as he passed me the phone "hey Daz... What's wrong?" I asked as I got up and walked into the other room "um I was just wondering if I sent Madison with Ames and Cailin tomorrow would you be able to watch her?.. cause I'm taking mom to go see aunt sally" he asked "why. what's happened to her?" I replied as I sat down on one of the beds.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well she's just had a mild heart attack nothing serious she's fine" he said as I let out the breath I was holding "ok ill look after Maddy don't worry. and tell aunt sally I'm sorry I couldn't be there but tell her I love her ok" I said "sure thanks Hails you're a lifesaver love yah" Darren said "love you too bye" I replied before hanging up the phone.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You ready to go?" Jeff asked as I walked back into the other room "yep" I replied as I grabbed his hand and we walked out. 


	12. chapter 12

"Hey Jeff you don't mind if Madison stays with us a while do you?" I asked as we waited for the elevator doors to open "no why?" he replied "well Darren's taking mom down to see Aunt Sally cause she's in hospital so he wanted to know if we could mind Maddy and I said yes" I said as we walked into the elevator.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Is aunt Sal alright?" he asked pressing the button for the second floor "yeah she's just had a mild heart attack" I replied as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders "she'll be ok" he said as he kissed my head knowing I was thinking about what happened with auntie M.  
  
  
  
(2 hrs later)  
  
"Hey I think I might head on back to the room" I said to Jeff "ill just finish this and ill come with you" he replied as he held up the beer he was half way through "nah you can stay if yah want I don't mind" I said "you sure" he replied as I smiled "yeah I'm sure" I said as I gave him a kiss.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey where did Hayley go?" Stacy asked as she walked over to the table with Mercy "she went back to the room" Jeff replied "oh is she ok?" she asked as she sat down on Adam's lap and Mercy the same with Shane "yeah I think she just went to ring Amy that's all" Jeff replied as he downed the rest of his drink.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well boys. and girls ill see you tomorrow. nice meeting yah Mercy" Jeff said as he stood up and smiled "night" they all said as he walked out of the bar and back to the room.  
  
  
  
"You ok?" he asked as he walked into the room where I was stretching my back out "yeah I'm just stretching to see if it will help it" I replied as I straightened up "hey you sure you don't mind about Maddy staying with us?" I asked as I sat down next to him on the bed "yes I'm sure it will be fun.. But how she getting here?" he replied "you cant tell Matt or Shannon got it" I said as he laid down "ok" he replied "well Amy and Cailin are coming to surprise them I said with a smile as he patted the empty space next to him for me to lie down.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What time are they getting here?" he asked as I turned the light out "I'm not sure they said they'd meet us at the arena tomorrow" I replied as I cuddled closer to him as he slowly rubbed my back causing my eyelids to grow heavy "I love you" he whispered "I love you too" I mumbled back before falling into a deep sleep. 


	13. chapter 13

A.N: Hey guys I know this is a short chappie but I have the next chapter ready n I didn't want to put it all in one if yah know what I mean lol ok enough confusion on with the fic n don't forget to review  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"This is going to be so fun," Cailin whispered as she strapped Jarred into the car "I know" Amy replied in a whisper also as she gently placed a sleeping Madison into the car. "Hey dose Hayley still think were meeting them at the arena?" Cailin asked as se quietly shut the car door and put her seatbelt on "yep I so cant wait to see there faces when we wake the ah" Amy replied as she started the car and they both laughed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So how long you think it will take to get there?" Cailin asked as they drove down the street "id say bout two hours.. Cause at this time of the morning there isn't a whole lot of traffic" Amy replied as Cailin tilted her seat back "wake me when were there" she said as Amy let out a little giggle.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey..HEY Cailin wake up" Amy said as she shook her gently "huh what?" Cailin blurted out as she woke up with a start "where here" Amy said with an evil grin on her face "well what are we waiting for" Cailin asked as she started out the door "you" Amy replied as they both laughed and grabbed the kids out of the back seat before heading into the main lobby of the hotel.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Um hi my name is Amy Hardy I was wondering if I could get my husbands room key... He's expecting me" Amy asked the young girl at the front desk "sure here you go he's in room 210" the young girl said with a smile as she handed her the key "thank you" Amy replied as she adjusted Madison and then headed on over to where Cailin was waiting with Jarred in her arms at the elevator "lets go" Amy said with a smile as the elevator doors flew open and they stepped in. 


	14. chapter 14

By the time they reached the boys floor Jarred was wide awake and Madison was still asleep they walked down the hall till they got to Matt and Shannon's door Amy pulled they key card out of her pocket and swiped it through the lock when the light turned green she opened the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cailin put Jarred down on the ground and he took off towards his fathers bed "DADDA DADDA" he yelled as he crawled up onto the bed "what. what's going on" Shannon yelled as he quickly sat up in bed and Cailin giggled as she made her way over to him "surprise" she said with a smile as she gave him a kiss.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Good morning Matt" Amy whispered into his ear "go back to sleep Ames" he mumbled before quickly opening his eyes "AMY" he said as he pulled her down for a kiss "auntie Amy where's aunty Hayley?" Madison asked as she climbed onto the bed "she's right next door do you want to go say good morning?" Matt asked as he arched an eyebrow n looked at Amy with a mischievous grin on his face.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Come on Maddy" Matt said as he held his hand out for Madison to grab and he led her over to the adjoining door and opened it "go get em Maddy" he said as she let go of his hand and ran over to the bed and jumped on causing Hayley to wake up with a scream and both Matt and Amy laughed "sorry Hay's couldn't resist" Matt said from the door as I rolled my eyes and flopped bock down on the bed.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Aunty Hayley is uncle Jeffy awake?" Maddy asked as she positioned herself on Jeff's stomach "don't think so" I replied with a smile as she places both her hands on either side of his face and squeezed it together and giggled "look aunty Hay's a fish face" she said with a giggle as I laughed "uncle Jeffy wake up" she yelled as she softly banged his chest "BOO" he said with a loud voice and Maddy jumped "uncle Jeffy" she said as she gave him a hug "awwww a Kodak moment" I said laughing as rolled over to face them with a smile on my face. 


	15. CHAPTER 15

"Hey hails how's yah back?" Shannon asked as I walked into there room while Jeff helped Madison get dressed "you hurt your back again" Amy said as she stood up and walked over to me "it's ok nothing serious" I replied as she lifted my shirt up to have a look "yeah right I believe yah .. You got to be more careful Hails" she said as she put my shirt back down "whatever your starting to turn into mom" I replied as Matt, Shannon and Cailin started laughing "oh my god I am" she said as she started to laugh too.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey I'm just going to go see what's taking them so long," I said as I walked back into my room where Jeff and Madison were meant to be getting ready to go. I walked through the door but I couldn't see them "Jeff ... Maddy?" I called out and heard a giggle come from the bathroom "what are you guys doing?" I asked as I walked towards the door to find Jeff shaving and Madison with shaving cream al over her face and I laughed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You were meant to get her clean not dirty" I said laughing as I lifted Madison up onto the bench and got a wet washcloth and wiped her face off "hey dose this look alright?" Jeff asked as he lifted his chin up so I could see the pattern underneath "yep" I replied with a smile as I lifted Madison back down and she ran off into Matt and Amy.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ok are you almost ready to go?" I asked Jeff as he zipped his bag up "I'm ready" he said smiling as we grabbed out bags and walked down to the parking lot where everyone was waiting for us "hey Hayley what happened to you last night?" I heard Stacy say as she walked up behind me "I was tiered so I went to bed" I replied with a smile as Mercy walked up and stood beside her "hi Mercy sorry I didn't get a chance to talk to you more last night" I said as she smiled "its ok" she said "ok well ill catch up with yah's later" I said before I hoped into the car "yep .. See you there" both Stacy and Mercy said as I slid into the car and shut the door. Quickly before we took off down the road with Shannon and Cailin following. 


	16. chapter 16

"Hey Hayley Darren just rang he said he's going to pick Madison up tonight before the show" Matt said as he walked into the room with some of Jeff's bags "oh but I thought he and mom were staying with aunty sally for a few days? .. Oh no is she ok?" I asked quickly feeling as if someone switched my panic button on "calm down Hails she's fine she just wants to see Madison that's all" he replied as I let out a sigh of relief.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey chicken" Amy said as she walked through the door "hey Ames" I replied with a smile as she sat down on the bed "hey do you know where Jeff is?" I asked "yeah he took Madison out to get ice-cream with Shannon and jarred" she replied with a huge grin on her face "what are you so happy about?" I asked curiously "I was just thinking what he's going to be like when the baby's born and when you guys have your own" she replied laughing slightly as she rubbed her slightly bulged stomach.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I cant believe its three months already" I said as she laid down "I know" she replied practically glowing "hey babe" I heard Jeff yell as he walked through the door with Madison holding on tightly around his neck her face covered in chocolate ice-cream "hey where you two been?" I asked even though I knew where they were "Aunty Hayley uncle Jeff let me get two ice- creams!" Madison exclaimed excitedly as she slid off Jeff's back and jumped onto the bed where Amy was still sitting "tow ice-creams huh" I said shaking my head with a smile on my face "what" he said laughing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Maddy guess who's coming to pick you up soon" Amy said as she pulled her onto her lap "Daddy is so you can go and see aunty Sally" I butted in as I stood up and walked over to my bag "YAY!" she said excitedly "come on lets go see uncle Matt and get you cleaned up" Amy said grabbing Madison's hand and walking out of the room leaving Jeff and I alone. 


	17. chapter 17

"Hey Darren" I said as I gave him a hug "hey thanks for looking after Madison for me even if it was only for a day" he replied with a smile "anytime you know that" I said "so where is the little monster anyway" he asked as I laughed "she's coloring in with Jeff" I replied as he started to laugh too "DADDY" Madison yelled as she ran out the door and straight into his arms "hey sweetie did yah have fun?" he asked her as he lifted her up "yep" she replied smiling.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Give mom and aunty Sal a big hug for us" both Amy and I said as they got into the car "you bet .. ill ring you when we get there ok ... Love yah's" Darren replied as he gave us both a hug "you too bye" we both said as they drove off Madison's arm waving frantically out the window.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Uh oh" Amy said before she rushed back inside "is she ok?" I asked turning to Matt "yeah ... She's got morning sickness" he replied as we all quickly walked back inside.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Here you go Ames you feel any better?" I asked handing her a wet wash cloth to wipe her face with "yeah I'm ok now" she replied "come on ill take you back to the hotel" I said "no I'm ok I wanna stay" she replied with a smile "ok if you say so" I said walking out of the bathroom.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey I'm going to go find out what match I got for tonight" I said as I stood up "could you find out what ours is too?" both Matt and Jeff asked "ok ill be back" I replied as I walked out of the room and down the hall to where all the matches were written on a board "oh great .. just great" I said to no one in particular as I turned on my heals and stormed back to the dressing room. 


	18. CHAPTER 18

"So what we got .. What's up?" Matt asked "you guys have a tag team match against Adam and Jay (edge and Christian) and thanks to bichsoff I have a no one contenders match for the women's title" I replied with a sarcastic tone "well that's great babe why are you so upset" Jeff said as he walked over to where I was standing "the reason why I'm so upset is that the match is a ladder match and we have like what 10 minutes till the show starts which means we have no time to practice we could get seriously hurt in this" I replied as I walked over to my bag and pulled out my clothes for the night.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hayley have you seen the match for tonight" Trish said barging through the door "yeah I saw and I aint happy about it ... Something just doesn't feel right you know" I replied as I finished tying my boots up "yeah I know but that's bicshoff for yah .. I really don't like the man" she said handing me a hair tie "trust me your not the only one" I replied with a smile "hey id better go finish up but ill see you in the ring ok" Trish said as she left the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hayley I don't think you should go through with this match I mean like you said you haven't had time to practice anything" Amy said he voice full of concern "yeah I don't have a good feeling about it either but Iv already spoken to Trish and we've talked about some stuff so it's going to be ok" I replied as I threw my bag back down on the floor.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ok Hayley your up" a deep voice yelled from behind the black curtain "be careful nothing stupid ok" Jeff said as he gave me a quick kiss "isn't that what I usually say to you" I replied with a nervous giggle as he gave me a serious look "I'm serious be careful ... I love you," he said as he gave me one more kiss "HAYLEY!" the voice called again "COMING! .. I love you too" I replied as I hurried up the stairs and waited at the curtain.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Hails .. You ready for this?" Trish asked as she stood behind me "as ready as I can be" I replied, "I know the feeling ... We'll just have to make sure we talk each other through the whole match" she said with a smile "yep ... Ill see you down there" I replied as we hugged quickly and my music hit and I walked out and straight down to the ring trying to push all the bad feelings I had about the match out of my head. 


	19. chapter 19

"I'm going to climb the ladder" I said quickly as she whipped me into the ropes "stay down" I said again as I whipped back into her knocking her own to the mat. "Don't do it .. Don't do it" Jeff yelled at the T.V screen as he watched his wife climb up the ladder. As I went to grab the belt I felt the ladder start to shake I looked down to see Trish rolling out of the way as the ladder collapsed sending me flying out of the ring and straight through the tabled that were set up outside the ring which weren't for our use.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hayley are you ok?" I heard ref Earl Hebner say as I looked up all I could see was a blur and then everything went black but I could still hear everything everyone was saying but I just couldn't move my body wasn't responding.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Shit" Jeff yelled as he ran out of the locker room and towards the ring "MOVE .. MOVE" he yelled as he raced own the hall but before he got to the ring e saw bicshoff watching a monitor "YOU .. THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT" J eff yelled as he grabbed the man by the shirt "I . I .. I didn't mean for this to happen Jeff I'm sorry" was all he said as Jeff dropped him to the floor "it's too late" Jeff spat back as he quickly continued his journey out to his wife leaving Vince to deal with a shaken up bicshoff.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hayley" I heard Jeff say as he grabbed my hand I so wanted to squeeze his had just to let him know I was ok "is she going to be ok?" he asked one of the E.M.T s "don't know where sending her to the hospital are you going with her?" the man answered "yep" Jeff said as he helped load the trolley into the back of the ambulance.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Jeff how is she?" Amy asked as her and Matt busted through the door of the waiting room "I don't know yet" Jeff replied as Amy gave him a hug trying to hold back the tears herself.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mr. Hardy" a male voice called out "here" Jeff replied standing up and following the doctor into Hayley's room "Is she going to be ok?" was the first thing he asked "were not sure ... She suffered a fairly hard hit to the head and from the scans we took we found that her brain is significantly swollen if it doesn't go down in the next 24 hours we'll have to operate to relieve the pressure" the doctor replied as Jeff sat down in the chair "thanks" he said as the doctor left the room. 


	20. chapter 20

"Jeff what's going on?" Amy asked as she stood up to meet Jeff halfway across the room which was now filled with not only Matt and Amy but Trish, Torrie, Stacy, Mercy, Danielle, Adam, Jay, Billy, Shane, Cailin, Jarred and Shannon "she could die Ames" was all Jeff could say before breaking down in tears.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Jeff ... Jeff bro look at me Hayley's not going to die she's stronger than that ... Right now you shouldn't be worrying about that you need to be strong for her she needs you now and you got to be there or her .. so get your ass back in here and bee with your wife" Matt said as he gave his younger brother a reassuring hug before going off to deal with Amy who by now was crying as well.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
THE NEXT MORNING  
  
  
  
I slowly opened my eyes squinting, as my eyes adjusted to the bright sunlight that shone through the gap in the curtains right at that moment my eyes were the only things responding to my commands. I looked down to the left side of the bed to where I saw Jeff sleeping uncomfortably in a chair holding my hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I started feel a tingling sensation in all my limbs as they came back to life "Jeff" I barely whispered as I gently squeezed his hand and he jolted awake "Hayley" he said as he jumped out of his seat and wrapped his arms around me "hey hey don't cry I'm ok" I said as I wiped away a few stray tears on his face.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I thought I lost you" he whispered "you'll never loose me Jeff never" I replied looking deep into his eyes before he bent down and brushed my lips with his "um sorry to interrupt ..." the doctor said with a tiny cough as he entered the room "can I go home?" I asked as I pulled away from Jeff and the doctor let out a slight giggle "were going to keep you a few more days do some more tests to make sure you fit enough to go home before we make a decision" he replied "yay" I said in a sarcastic tone as I laid flat on the bed and looked up at the white ceiling as he took my obs. 


	21. chapter 21

2 weeks later:  
  
  
  
  
  
"You sure you going to be ok?" Jeff asked for the millionth time "yes I'm sure" I replied as I gave him a kiss "plus Amy will be here if I need her" I added as he pulled me closer to him "I don't want to go back yet ... Do you think Vince will give me a little more time off?" he said "Jeff .. stop worrying ill be fine ... Now come on you got to get ready to go" I said as I dragged him out of bed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Call me when you get there ok" I said as I straightened his shirt "ok .. I love you" he replied as I smiled "I love you too" I said pulling him in for a passionate kiss "I'm gonna miss that" he said as he pulled away "hey it's only a week and you'll be home again" I replied as I brushed a bit of hair out of his eyes "HURRY UP JEFF!!" we heard Matt yell "quick you better go .. I love you" I said "love you too" he replied with a depressed tone "hey ill be fine you just go do this week and when you get home ill make it all worth your while" I said winking my eye causing a huge grin to spread across his face as he walked towards the car.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Bye ... Be careful call us when you get there" Amy yelled out "we will bye" Matt replied as they drove off down the street.  
  
"Hey Hayley what do you want to do today?" Amy asked as she walked through our front door "you want tot go shopping or something? ... I really cant be bothered doing anything really" I replied with a smile "me either" Amy said laughing, "so you want to go to mom's?" she asked "yeah ok" I replied as I looked over at Amy who was rummaging through the fridge "you got any pickles?" She asked as I laughed "yeah there in the cupboard" I replied.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh Amy that's Grosse" I said "what penutbutter and pickles are yum" she exclaimed "whatever you say Ames but I still say its gross" I replied "oh come on try some you'll like it" she said handing me one "nooo way" I replied getting up and moving away from her "don't knock it till you've tried it" she said following me out to the car penutbutter and pickles in hand. 


	22. chapter 22

"Hey Ames you ant to stay tonight?" I asked as I handed her the ice-cream "yeah why not" she replied as I smiled and rolled my eyes "your just staying for the food aren't you" I said turning around the face her with a raised eyebrow "yeah pretty much" she replied as we both laughed. "What's the time?" Amy asked "um 12.30" I replied sleepily "I gotta go to the bathroom be right back .. don't fall asleep on me" she said getting up "too late man I'm going to bed" I replied as I followed her up the stairs after I turned all the lights out and the T.V off.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Amy did you hear that?" I asked in barely a whisper "no" she mumbled but before she got the chance to dose off again there was another loud noise and they could hear footsteps "I'm going to grab the bat you stay here" I whispered getting out of the bed and rummaging through the closet before I found what I was looking for "are you crazy ... I'm coming with you" Amy replied as she grabbed the back of my shirt and followed me out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"OK I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE BUT YOU BETTER GET OUT OF HERE QUICK BEFORE MY HUSBAND GETS DOWN THERE AND BEATS YOUR ASS!!!" I yelled holding the bat above my head ready to strike if needed "man that was so lame" Amy whispered from behind me "shut up Amy .. You got something better," I whispered back keeping my eye on the shadow walking around down stairs.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well it would be pretty hard to beat myself up" the shadow replied and I lent against the wall in relief "fuck Jeff ... You scared the shit out of us," I said as I turned the light on and threw the bat to the ground as he walked up the stairs "by the way why are you home?" Amy asked coming out from behind me "Matt's not feeling to well so Vince sent us home" he replied as Amy walked out carrying her clothes "see you in the morning" she yelled as she left the house.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sorry for scaring you" he said wrapping his arms around my waist "it's ok ... Just next time call first would yah" I said playfully slapping him on the arm before walking back to bed and sliding back under the warm covers as Jeff changed and slid under as well "night babe" he whispered into my ear as he pulled me closer to his body causing me to roll over and place my head on his chest "night" I replied as he kissed the top of my head before turning the light out. 


	23. chapter 23

"Good morning' I said as I walked into the bed room where Jeff was still asleep "come back to bed" he mumbled as I let out a slight giggle "I would but iv got to go out" I replied opening the curtains up as he covered his face with a pillow to block out the bright sunlight "Jeff?" I said in a questioning tone as I sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled the pillow off his face and noticed his lips were blue, I shook him and then took his pulse ... Nothing and I let out a high-pitched scream.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hayley it's ok it was just a dream" Jeff said sitting up to comfort his distraught wife "Jeff" I said turning to him running my hands over his face to make sure he was real "hey its ok I'm here" he whispered into my ear as he rocked me back and forth calming me down "you want to talk about it?" he asked as he looked down and a small smile crept across his face when he saw I was asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Jeff wake up" I said looking over at the clock and noticing it was already 9.00am "huh? .. What?" he said opening his eyes "can you come with me to the doctors today?" I asked rolling over onto my stomach so that I was looking straight at him "you know I will" he replied as I smiled and gave him a quick kiss "hey babe what was that dream about?" he asked as I laid my head on his bare chest "it was really freaky ... Like I walked in you were fine one minute and then you had a pillow over your head or something and when I lifted it off you .. you were dead" I replied as he pushed himself up on his elbows "well I aint dead now I'm right here .. Where I should be" he said pulling me on top of him and I laughed as he started to tickle me.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So what do you have to go to the doctor's for?" he asked running his hand through my hair "just a check up ... You know to make sure everything's all good before I go back to work" I replied glancing at the clock again "and if we want to make it we better hit the shower" I added as a mischievous grin covered his face "I like the sound of that" he replied throwing me over his shoulder and carrying me towards to bathroom. 


	24. chapter 24

"Hey Matt how you feeling today bro?" Jeff asked his brother who was spread out across the couch "yeah a little better ... I think getting home and sleeping in my own bed helped a little" Matt replied as the girls walked back into the lounge room "yeah well at least when you got home you weren't threatened with a baseball bat" Jeff said looking as the two girls "hey how was I supposed to know it was you" I replied as Matt laughed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So Hayley what did the doctor say?" Amy asked "just that everything's fine but to leave off getting back into the ring for at least another week just to be sure but I can still valet and stuff just not get too physical that's all" I replied "oh ok" she said as I ate a skittle out of Jeff's bag that was sitting on the table "hey" he said picking it up before I could get anymore "fine then ill just go eat the ones I stashed away" I replied sticking my tongue out at him as I searched through the pile of DVD's on the floor.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Ames can I borrow this?" I asked as I read the back "yeah what is it?" she asked as I held it up "oh yeah sure" she added as I stood up "ill see you later" I said as I gave Amy a kiss on the cheek and patted Matt on the head "hey where you going?" I heard Jeff yell as I got to the front door "home" I yelled back.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You could have stayed you know" I said as I heard footsteps behind me "yeah I know" he replied "but I would have had to come anyway" he added pulling the house keys out of his pocket and opening the front door smiling "plus I want to go round the track" he said as I opened the DVD player and placed the DVD in "what movie is that anyway?" he asked walking up the stairs "40 days and 40 night" I replied as I got comfortable on the couch "are we going to dad's for dinner?" he yelled "yeah we got to be there at seven" I replied digging through the lounge cushions looking for the remote "ok well if you need me you know where to find me" he said giving me a quick kiss on his way past "ok" I replied watching him leave. 


	25. chapter 25

A.N: Hi everyone I hope anyone who's reading this story is enjoying it but iv got some bad news I'm thinking of quiting this fic cause I haven't been getting many review so if you guys want me too continue please please please send me your feedback thanks heaps  
  
Luv hails  
  
  
  
Hey babe do we have any big band aids?" Jeff asked as he walked back into the house to find his wife asleep on the couch. He stood there watching he sleep for a bit before slowly pulling the remote out of her hand and turning the T.V off "hey I was watching that" I said sleepily opening me eyes "sorry I thought you were asleep" he replied as I started to sit up.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
What did you do to your arm?" I asked exclaimed as I quickly made my way over to him examining it carefully "I just scraped it nothing a band aid wont fix" he replied "my ass you just scraped it ... Get into the bathroom so I can clean it up" I said pushing him down the hall.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ouch that hurts" he yelped as I wiped the antiseptic over the cut "I'm sorry but its gotta be done so you don't get an infection" I replied as I picked up the gauze pad that was on the bench and taped it onto his arm before I wrapped the bandage around it to keep it secure "how do you always know what to do?" he asked as I tided up "I live with you remember I gotta know" I replied in a smart ass tone "oh really" he said pulling a face and I laughed "is that too tight?" I asked adjusting the clips on the bandage "nope perfect ... Just like you" he replied kissing me cheek before walking out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Jeff where's Hayley?" Amy asked as soon as Jeff opened the door "she's upstairs getting dressed ... Why?" he replied as she pushed past him and rushed up the stairs, Jeff looked back at Matt for an answer "don't ask man .. don't ask" Matt said walking in shaking his head as Jeff laughed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hayley I need your help" Amy said walking into my room "what with Ames?" I asked pulling my socks on "Hayley do I look fat in this?" she asked standing up "no you look beautiful Amy" I replied, "tell me the truth," she said, " I am Ames you look beautiful" I replied giving her a hug.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Thanks .. I guess I must be going through the fat phase" she chuckled as I grabbed my jacket "come on ... Amy you coming" I said from the door watching looking at her reflection in the mirror before leaving the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Come on hot stuff lets roll" I said as I pulled my shoes on "hot stuff" Matt questioned looking at Jeff "what can I say" Jeff replied in a cocky tone as I threw the car keys at him "you are so lame sometime" I said laughing "oh and I love you too" Jeff replied as Matt laughed at the exchanges. 


	26. chapter 26

A.N: Hey again this will prob be my last update for the year as its becoming more hectic leading up to Christmas and all but ill try and get as many chapters out as I possibly can before I go away on holidays for three weeks but anyway enough from me on with the fic oh and I need reviews people!! Lol and I wanna say a big thanks to me buddy Alex (nero's babe229) for reading this fic u rock man  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
2 Months later  
  
"Hayley" Stacy screeched, "yeah" I replied, "he asked .. He asked," she yelled excitedly hugging me "YAY!!!" I replied hugging her back "show me . show me" I added as she held out her hand "WHOA" was all I could say at the sight of her ring "bout freaking time" Amy said as she gave her a hug as well "Hayley Stacy Steph's asking for you" a stage hand said passing by " thanks" Stacy said as he walked off.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"See yah later Ames," we both said heading towards Stephanie's office. "Hey girls how yah doing?" Steph asked as we entered the make shift office "great now that Bichoff's gone" Stacy replied as I smiled "so what did yah need to talk to us about?" I asked curiosity getting the better of me "tonight's match .. Were going to cut it" she replied not sure how they were going to react with such short notice " THANKYOU . I SO didn't feel like prancing around in my in underwear tonight" I said as Steph smiled "Hey if that's it I gotta go" I added as I stood up "yep that's it" she replied "ok sweet catch yah's later" I said before walking out the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey what did Steph want?" Amy asked as soon as I got back to the locker room "she just told me that our match was cancelled" I replied as Jeff's head shot up " oh NO WAY" he said as I rolled my eyes " I was looking forward to that match" he added as I threw his bottle of water at him "Amy you ok?" I asked noticing her holding her stomach "yeah I'm fine" she replied smiling "ok" I said sitting down next to Jeff "so did she put you in another match tonight or what?" he asked as I shook my head "no .. I guess ill be valeting you guys to the ring tonight" I replied with a smile "cool" he said kissing my cheek.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ok you ready?" Matt asked "yep .. Ames you sure you ok?" I asked for the last time "YES!! I'm fine why do you keep asking," she replied "I don't know just got a feeling that's all " I replied shrugging before following the boys out the door. "Hayley what's wrong?" Jeff asked as we stood waiting for our music "nothing" I replied "I know you and it's not nothing . spill" he said lifting my head up so I was looking at him but before I could answer out music started and we made out way down to the ring.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Halfway through the match I climbed into the ring but before I could dropkick Edge my instincts took over and I slid back out of the ring and ran to the back leaving them all wondering what was going on. 


	27. chapter 27

"Matt how is she?" I asked quickly "she's fine Hails . and so is Annabella" he replied as I jumped up and hugged him "she had a girl .. Told you Jeff" I said as he poked his tongue out at me "congratulations man" Jeff said as he too gave his brother a hug "so am I a grandfather yet?" Gill asked walking in carrying cups of coffee for everyone and the rest of the group not far behind him "you sure are" Matt replied as Gill practically dropped the coffee and hugged his son "can I go see her?" I asked as Matt nodded and everyone followed him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hi sweetie" Mom said as she hugged Amy "how you feeling?" she asked "really good" Amy replied smiling when she saw Gill, Darren, Madison, Cailin, Shannon, Jarred, Jeff, Hayley and Matt enter the room "Amy how you doing girl?" I asked giving her a hug. "So where's my beautiful niece?" I asked in between everyone congratulating her "getting cleaned up" she replied with a huge smile on her face.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Mom where are you guys staying tonight?" I asked as we Amy and Matt and their new daughter Annabella alone "not sure dear why?" she replied "just asking ... Cause iv already booked a room at the same hotel were staying at," I said as she smiled and wrapped her arm around me as we walked past the nursery.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You know all that's left now is for you two to have a baby" both Gill and Mom said at the same time as I looked at Jeff shaking my head and he laughed knowing exactly what I ment "whoa slow down we just got married" I replied as everyone chuckled.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Bye . see you all at the hotel" I said as I waved them off before turning around and giving Jeff a kiss "what was that for?" he asked with an amused look upon his face "do I have to have a reason to want to kiss my husband?" I replied as he smiled and kissed me again only this time it was more passionate "wow" I said out of breath breaking the kiss "I think we better go back inside before we get out of control" I added as he laughed "I love you" he said rubbing his thumbs lightly over my cheeks "I love you too" I replied giving him yet another kiss before walking back inside. 


	28. Chapter 28

"So Matt what yah doing?" Jeff asked his brother as they looked through the nursery window at his beautiful baby girl "just watching ... Hey are you and Hayley heading back to the hotel soon?" he replied as they saw the nurse wave them in "yeah you want a ride?" Jeff asked, "here you go Mr. Hardy" the nurse said as she gently placed the tiny baby in his strong arms as she fidgeted a bit and started to cry "hey its ok daddy's here" he said rocking her slowly and she calmed down causing a huge grin to break out onto Matt's face.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm so proud of you," I said hugging Ay for the millionth time that night "oh my gosh your freezing" she replied "oh thanks Ames that just totally wrecked the moment" I said as we both laughed "nah seriously your freezing put my jumper on" she replied as I looked around the room for it "in the bad dummy" she added as I stuck my tongue out at her before quickly pulling the jumper over my head and climbing onto the bed with her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey why don't you go back to the hotel" she said holding back a yawn "nah its ok" I replied letting a yawn of my own loose "please" she added looking down at me "ok then .. You really wanna get rid of me huh" I replied with a hurt expression on my face and Amy laughed, "man if your trying to play hurt its so not working" she said causing us both to laugh.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey what's going on?" Matt asked as I climbed off the bed "nothing" I replied yawning again "you want to go back to the hotel?" Jeff asked me quietly and I nodded "hey Matt were heading back you coming?" I asked taking off Amy's jumper and putting it back where I found it "um" "Matt go ill be fine plus we both need sleep" Amy said cutting him off "fine .. But ill be here first thing tomorrow morning" he gave in giving her a kiss "ok . love you" she replied smiling "ill see you tomorrow Ames" I added giving her a hug and Jeff the same before we all walked out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Put this on" Jeff said as we walked down the cold hallway "nup just give me the car keys and ill run to the car" I replied "why do you have to be so stubborn" he said handing over the keys "cause I'm married to you remember" I replied smartly winking my eye before running off down the hall. 


	29. chapter 29

"So Matt what yah doing?" Jeff asked his brother as they looked through the nursery window at his beautiful baby girl "just watching ... Hey are you and Hayley heading back to the hotel soon?" he replied as they saw the nurse wave them in "yeah you want a ride?" Jeff asked, "here you go Mr. Hardy" the nurse said as she gently placed the tiny baby in his strong arms as she fidgeted a bit and started to cry "hey its ok daddy's here" he said rocking her slowly and she calmed down causing a huge grin to break out onto Matt's face.  
"I'm so proud of you," I said hugging Amy for the millionth time that night "oh my gosh your freezing" she replied "oh thanks Ames that just totally wrecked the moment" I said as we both laughed "nah seriously your freezing put my jumper on" she replied as I looked around the room for it "in the bag dummy" she added as I stuck my tongue out at her before quickly pulling the jumper over my head and climbing onto the bed with her.  
"Hey why don't you go back to the hotel" she said holding back a yawn "nah its ok" I replied letting a yawn of my own loose "please" she added looking down at me "ok then .. You really wanna get rid of me huh" I replied with a hurt expression on my face and Amy laughed, "man if your trying to play hurt its so not working" she said causing us both to laugh.  
"Hey what's going on?" Matt asked as I climbed off the bed "nothing" I replied yawning again "you want to go back to the hotel?" Jeff asked me quietly and I nodded "hey Matt were heading back you coming?" I asked taking off Amy's jumper and putting it back where I found it "um" "Matt go ill be fine plus we both need sleep" Amy said cutting him off "fine .. But ill be here first thing tomorrow morning" he gave in giving her a kiss "ok . love you" she replied smiling "ill see you tomorrow Ames" I added giving her a hug and Jeff the same before we all walked out.  
"Put this on" Jeff said as we walked down the cold hallway "nup just give me the car keys and ill run to the car" I replied "why do you have to be so stubborn" he said handing over the keys "cause I'm married to you remember" I replied smartly winking my eye before running off down the hall. 


	30. chapter 30

When we finally got back to the hotel I was asleep and so was Matt "Matt wake up man" Jeff said shaking his brother "I am awake what are you talking about" Matt practically shouted as Jeff held back his laughter getting out of the car and making his way around to Hayley's side "hold this" he said handing Matt the car keys as he slipped his arms around his wife and lifting her up out of the car before proceeding to carry her inside "level seven" Jeff whispered to Matt as he pressed the button causing the elevator to go up with a slight jolt causing Hayley to squirm in his arms a little.  
  
"Night bro" Matt said after opening the door to Jeff and Hayley's room "Night" Jeff whispered back shutting the door behind him and walking over to the bed placing her down gently before continuing to undress her out of her ring clothes leaving her in just her underwear and he the same in just his boxers "thank you" I said as he climbed into bed and pulled the covers over the both of us "my pleasure" he replied pulling me closer to him before turning off the light leaving us in darkness.  
  
"Hey sorry to wake you ... But I just rang Vince and he's agreed to give me five months off so I'm going to hire another car and we'll head home" Matt said to a half asleep Jeff "ok" he replied "oh and Dad, Susanne and Darren are all leaving now too .. So if you guys want to say goodbye you better get dressed fast" Matt added as Jeff nodded "morning Jeff " Suzanne said to her son in-law "morning" he replied as she gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek "Hayley's still asleep but ill tell her you guys said bye" he added as Suzanne smiled "we'll see yah's when you get home on Saturday" Matt said before Jeff shut the door.  
  
"Who was that?" I asked stretching "just Matt and your mom .there going home I didn't want to wake you" he replied sliding back into bed and I smiled sleepily "hey can I asked you something?" he asked "you know you can" I replied intertwining my fingers with his "how do you feel about kids?" he blurted out "well I want to have them someday I mean were still young and were at the height of our careers .. But if were meant to have kids sooner it'll happen on its own" I replied studying his face "how bout you?" I asked "same I mean it'll happen when it happens" he replied kissing me "I love you" I said as he rolled over on top of me "I love you too" he replied kissing me again. 


	31. chapter 31

"So how's everything?" Jeff asked his brother over the phone "really good I'm dead tiered but it's all worth it" Matt replied, "So you guys found out what's happening at survivor series yet?" Matt asked, "Yeah I'm in a tables match with Buhbuh and Spike against Rosie and that" Jeff replied, "Amy wants to know if Hayley's got Match?" Matt said as Jeff smiled hearing Amy in the back ground "no she hasn't got anything yet" Jeff replied "hey Jeff" Amy said as she grabbed the phone off Matt "hey Amy" he replied fiddling with the cap of his water bottle "where's that sister of mine anyway?" she asked "awwwwww I'm hurt you don't want to talk to me" he replied sniffling "sure Jeff sure" she said as they both laughed "really where is she" she said in more of a demand than a question "in talking with Stacy" he replied leaning back on the chair "oh ok .. Hey could you get her to give me a call I really need to talk to her" Amy said "yeah sure . hey I got to go but give my beautiful niece a kiss for me and ill talk to you later" he said hanging up the phone.  
  
"Hey" I said in a happy mood as I walked into the dressing room "oh you never guess what I just heard . hey what's wrong?" I asked noticing he was kind of down "nothing" he replied as I sat down next to him "seriously its nothing . guess I'm feeling a little burnt out" he added "well we've only got a week till survivor series and then were taking a break . how's that sound?" I asked "fantastic" he replied smiling "sweet . so are you gong to color your hair again?" I asked playing with it "I think I might do it blue but also maybe put some light blue in there too what yah think?" he asked "sounds good to me" I replied kissing his cheek before standing up "were you off to now?" he questioned watching me "no where .. I'm just getting ready for the show" I replied.  
  
"Hey did Steph put you in a match tonight?" Jeff asked as I helped him with his hair "nup I'm not booked tonight . but she said something about accompanying you guys to the ring tonight" I replied squeezing the last of the color out of the bottle and washing my hands "I don't think that's such a good idea . I mean Rosie and Jamal are unpredictable and they rarely ever follow the script" he protested following me out into the main part of the locker room "Jeff I can hold my own . you know that" I replied "why do you have to be so stubborn" he said plopping down on top of the couch "I live with you .. What can I say I learn from the best" I replied laughing slightly as he tried to keep serious but he quickly broke.  
  
"Ok but promise me you wont do anything to make them come after you" he said kissing my neck "ok fine if it makes you happy" I replied "it dose" he said as I rolled my eyes "hey times up go wash it out" I said looking at my watch "I think I need a little help" he replied with a wicked smile spreading across his face as he tossed me over his shoulder and carried me into the bathroom. 


	32. chapter 32

!!**SUMMERSLAM**!!  
  
"Ill get it" I called as I dove for the ringing phone "hello" I answered collecting myself off the ground slightly laughing as Jeff as he too got up off the floor "hey chicken yah all set for tonight?" Amy's cheerful voice bellowed from the other end "for sure .. But Jeff's all nervous as usual" I replied "no I'm not" he yelled from the bathroom as Amy chuckled softly "oh hey iv got to go Annie's awake and her fathers MIA . so ill call you later after your match be careful and I love yah" Amy said over the crying in the background "I will love you too bye" I replied before hanging up the phone.  
  
"Before we go out please promise me you wont get involved tonight" he said with pleading eyes "fine . but no adding to the script then" I replied "deal" he said pulling me over to the curtain where out music started to blare through the speakers and we walked down the ramp to a big pop from the crowd. "Lets go" Buhbuh yelled as Jeff slid into the ring "be careful . love you" Jeff whispered into my ear as I nodded and exited the ring. Near the end of the match Rosie and Jeff were battling outside the ring near one of the exits I saw Jeff setting up the table knowing full well what was going through his mind.  
  
"JEFF DON'T" I screamed watching him climb up to the top of the stairs he stood at the very top looking down straight at me the adrenalin charge too strong to push away as he launched himself into the air sending himself and Rosie crashing through the table causing the crowd to start the holy shit chant, I quickly made my way over to him "you ok?" I whispered into his ear "yep" he squeaked back looking up at me as I shook my head and walked out to the back alone.  
  
"What the hell was that about?" Jeff asked limping into the locker room "you know what that was about Jeffrey" I replied coldly not even looking up at him "what so I'm in shit for jumping off the top of the exit" he said raising his voice at me "no your not in shit for that Jeff .. You never keep your promises" I yelled back "yeah whatever Miss Hypercritic," he snapped back causing me to step back in shock at the words he spoke just as the phone rang.  
  
"Hello" I answered it as Jeff snatched his bag off the hook it was hanging on "yeah you can talk to the ASSHOLE cause I sure as hell don't want to" I added throwing Jeff the phone before grabbing my bag" where are you going?" he questioned angrily "away from you" I snapped back slamming the door behind me, "Dude is everything ok?" Matt asked on the other end of the phone "yeah everything's just peachy" Jeff replied sarcastically "can I call you back" he added hanging up the phone before Matt could replied and running out the door in search for his wife. 


	33. chapter 33

"Hayley wait please" Jeff yelled as he ran through the hall and out into the parking lot "Hayley" he called again "what" I replied angrily trying to find the right key to unlock the car "we need to talk" he said "what about I think you've said enough for one night" I replied finally opening the car and throwing my bags in not looking at him once "Hayley just stop .. Please" he said grabbing my arms lightly "I'm sorry alright .. what else can I say" he said forcing me to look straight at him "nothing Jeff ... Nothing" I replied tears stinging my eyes as I broke free of his grip and slid into the car "I'll see you at the hotel" I added starting up the car.  
  
"So that's it your just gonna leave me here" he said starting to get angry again "Adam's going to give you a ride .. I just need to calm down" I replied pulling out and driving away. "Adam are you ready to go?" Jeff asked walking into his dressing room "yep in a sec" he replied as Jeff sat down on one of the benches "wanna talk about it?" he asked "not right now" Jeff replied running his hand through his hair.  
  
By the time Jeff got back to the hotel I was already fast asleep or so he thought "I'm sorry" I heard him whisper in my ear as he crawled into bed next to me linking his arm loosely around my waist, I rolled over so I was now facing him laying my head on his bear chest secretly knowing that a smile had formed on his face as he turned the light off.  
  
"Hayley .. Wake up" he said gently as he opened the blinds letting the bright sun in "ok I'm up already" I replied shielding my eyes from the sun "what time is it" I asked sleepily "almost nine thirty" he replied pulling a shirt on over his head just as someone knocked on the door "I'll get it" he said opening it as I laid back down pulling the covers over my head "hey don't go back to sleep on me now" I heard him say as he walked back in shutting the door behind him.  
  
"What's all this?" I asked sitting up looking down at the trolley of food and flowers "it's a peace offering" he replied smiling as he lifted the lid off revealing delicious looking pancakes "don't think this is gonna get you off the hook .. I'm still pissed at you" I said as he sat down in front of me "well I had to try" he replied kissing my cheek as I let a small smile creep onto my face. 


	34. Chapter 34

"Can you see them?" Amy asked jumping up and down trying to see over the top of the crowded airport "Maybe they came separately.. I mean after what I heard last night it didn't sound good" Matt replied cradling his baby girl in his arms "there they are" she said heading in there direction "iv missed you so much" Amy said hugging me "same" I replied hugging her back "is everything ok?" she whispered into my ear "yeah its all ok now...ill tell yah about it later I just want to get home and sleep in my own bed" I replied picking up my bags and carrying them out to the car that was waiting.  
  
"So how yah liking motherhood Ames?" I asked as I watched her feeding Annie her bottle "I'm loving it.but its going to be hard when Matt goes back on tour" she replied smiling down at Annie "yeah.. but yah have mum and Cailin, Darren and Me to help you out" I said "and you?" she asked confused "yeah me.I'm thinking of maybe taking a few months off" I replied "dose Jeff know about your little decision?" she asked as I shook my head "I haven't talked to him about it yet.I mean it may not even happen.I'm still deciding" I replied playing with one of Annie's toys that were spread out on the table.  
  
"So what was this fight about?.from what I heard from Matt it was a big one" she asked as I lent back in the chair watching her as she placed Annie down in her little play pen for a nap "well it had been a long time coming.I mean every time he goes out to the ring I make him promise me not to do anything stupid..and nine times out of ten he breaks it.and yeah I know I do too.but its like when he jumped off the top of that exit.my heart stopped I couldn't breath.I honestly thought he was dead..and then I guess my bad temper just took over from there on in and so did his..but that's something we need to work on.but its like I feel if he keeps going all out like this.that one day he's going to do something and he's going to mess up and severally injure himself if not kill himself.and I really dot know what id do if anything like that were to happen" I replied as she smiled "glad to see you've finally realized you have a bad temper" she said "shut up" I replied throwing her a wet cloth  
  
"Jeff man.you coming out with us tonight?" Shannon asked as he and Matt helped Jeff out with his bike "nah I'm staying in tonight.I want to take Hayley out" he replied "uh oh what yah done now?" Shannon said putting the spanner down on the bench "I didn't do anything" Jeff replied innocently "uh huh" Matt chimed in giving him a knowing glance "ok so what I'm just trying to make up for the fight we had last night" he said defending himself "oh I see" Shannon said nodding his head as Matt laughed but quickly stepped when Amy arrived at the door.  
  
"Matt can you mind Annie for me" she asked as he nodded sliding off the bench and heading for the door as both Jeff and Shannon laughed "and just what are you two laughing at?" Cailin asked popping her head through the open window "nothing" they both answered "whatever.hey Jeff I'm going to borrow your pool" she said putting Jarred down and letting him run around the yard under the watchful eye of his father, "Hey Shan bring him over here.see if he'll come in the pool" Cailin called as Shannon scooped up his son and carried the giggling youngster towards the pool, but every time Cailin put him in the water he screamed "here let me try" Shannon said stripping off and diving in the pool before swimming over to the edge to where Jarred was now eager to jump in "come on buddy jump to daddy" Shannon instructed as Jarred laughed loudly before launching himself towards his father "daddy's little boy alright" Cailin joked as Jeff laughed. 


	35. Chapter 35

"Hey" I said walking over towards the poo "hey.you feeling ok?.you don't look so good" Cailin said as she approached "yeah I'm ok.why?" I replied as she looked at me knowingly and I just shrugged it off but before I could walk past her she grabbed my arm "I think we should go get that script filled" she replied winking her eye knowing Shannon and Jeff were listening in at the backdoor "what.oh yeah the per-scription" I replied playing along still not knowing what was going on.  
  
"Ok so what was all that about?" I asked once we got in her car "I think I'm pregnant again" she blurted out "so why didn't you tell Shannon" I asked again "cause I know how badly he wants another child and I don't want to get his hopes up..yah know" she replied pulling into a car park right outside the chemist "ill wait here" I said as she got out and walked in, ten minutes later she re emerged plastic bag in hand "lets go home and get this over with" she said turning the key in the ignition and revving the engine before throwing it into drive and speeding off down the road.  
  
"Hayley is that you?" Jeff yelled as I walked in through the front door "unk eff" Jarred called as the pitter patter of his tiny feet echoed through the house "Jarred" Jeff said picking up the youngster and tossing him into the air playfully "hope you don't mind.Cailin asked if we could watch him for the night since her and Shannon have a little celebrating to do" I said walking into the lounge room where Jarred was playing with Witty "oh well I kinda had something planned" Jeff replied "what was it?" I asked quickly putting Witty back in his cage before either Jarred or he got hurt "well it's a surprise.so your going to have to wait" he replied as I sighed "if I must" I said picking Jarred up "bath time MR man" I said tickling him "Unk Eff" Jarred called out stretching his arms laughing "you want Uncle Jeff to take you for a bath?" I asked as he nodded "well unk eff its bath time..and try not to make too much mess" I said handing Jarred over to him and placing a kiss on his cheek before sending them both up stairs. 


	36. Chapter 36

"Three weeks till Santa comes Auntie Hayz" Madison yelled bursting through the front door "really.well you better make sure to be a good girl then.cause remember Santa's watching" I replied as I pulled a tray of cup cakes out of the oven "hi mom" I said as she gave me a hug "hi sweetie" she replied smiling "where's uncle Jeff?" Madison asked tugging on my shirt "he's outside" I replied as she took off out the back door.  
  
"So how are you two going?" mom asked as she helped me wash up "were ok.why what's Amy said?" I asked "nothing dear I was just asking" she replied "sure mom I believe you.so what's wrong with Darren anyway?" I asked changing the subject "well his work booked a last minute trip for him to go to Japan.and he has to stay there for a month" she replied as I drained the sink "serious.well that's good and all but what about Maddie?.who's going to look after her while he's gone? Please don't tell me he was thinking about leaving her with the Melissa lady" I said looking at her "no Melissa didn't even come up.I'm going to mind her" she replied as I wiped my hands "are you sure.I mean with you being sick and all" I brought up as she sighed "yes I'm sure.and I'm not sick its just allergies.you just worry too much" she replied picking up her coffee mug and walking over to the table.  
  
"He's not out there" Madison yelled from the back door "I don't know where he is then" I called back as I heard heavy footsteps up the hall "well can I have something to eat?" she asked moping into the kitchen "no were going home in a minute" mom replied as Madison pouted "But Grandma." she started to protest "no butt's...go get your things" mom replied sternly as Madison reluctantly picked up her toys "you sure you don't want to stay for dinner" I asked walking them to the door "positive.ill see you tomorrow night for dinner" she replied giving me a kiss and a hug before getting in the car and driving off.  
  
"Was that your mom?" Jeff asked walking into the house covered in mud "yes.JEFFREY!.get outside NOW!" I practically yelled "its only a little bit of mud" he protested "only a little bit.what have you been doing rolling around in it?" I said as he slid his boots and shirt off "there can I come in now?" he asked questioningly as I nodded "thankyou.so what did yah mom want anyway?" he said walking in and straight up the stairs "just came round to chat not much" I replied following him up "why didn't you come get me?" he asked again "I did I sent Maddie out looking for you.but she said she couldn't find yah" I replied bundling up his filthy clothes into a pile so they were ready to carry down to the washing "ill do them leave em there" he said wrapping a towel around himself with a devilish smile on his face "I think its best if I do it.at least I know the washing machine will still be in one piece" I replied smiling as he wrapped his arms around me " I didn't mean to blow it up last time" he replied as I laughed. 


	37. Chapter 37

"What's up...you've been quiet all night" he asked as the credits started to roll on the movie we were watching "nothings wrong...well actually I was thinking about taking a few weeks off" I replied pushing myself up into a sitting position "why?" he questioned "I don't know I'm just feeling really burnt out that's all" I replied "has this got anything to do with the fight we had the other night?" he asked as I shook my head "no it has absolutely nothing to do with that...its just that I'm getting to the point where I don't feel the passion I use to feel for wrestling yah know…and I want to stop now and have a break before I snap" I answered "plus the break will give me time to prepare for Christmas" I added "ok well if that's what you want…do you want me to take time off too?" he asked "nah you go back" I replied "ok ill ring Vince in the morning" he said kissing my fore heard as he stood up.

"Are you angry with me?" I asked breaking the silence of the dark room "no why would you think that?" he replied as I turned on my side to face him "its just that since I said that I wanted to take time off you've been acting real quiet" I answered "no I'm not angry…its just I thought you may have wanted me to take some time off with you too" he replied "well there's a good reason...I have stuff to do and if you were here it wouldn't get done" I said "like what?" he asked as I smiled "if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise" I replied as he looked at me questioningly "plus if you go then we can have a longer holiday" I added as he smiled and pulled me closer to his warm body " fine but you owe me" he replied as I giggled softly "oh don't worry it will all be worth it trust me" I said brushing my lips with his "I bet it will be" he replied rolling over so he was on top of me kissing me deeply.

"Hayley Jarred is crying again" Jeff mumbled as he rolled over hitting me in the face with this arm by accident "Jarred's not even here…and watch where your throwing those arms" I replied angrily as I tossed his arm back over to his side of the bed only to have it fly back my way again when he rolled over. Sighing I looked over at the clock that read 4am, pushing the covers back I climbed out of bed and headed downstairs to the kitchen. Opening the fridge I glanced through the food stacked inside and instantly began to feel sick and raced to the bathroom, hearing the commotion downstairs Jeff quickly got up and headed down "Hayley?" he called as he slowly descended the stairs and waited for a reply, heading in to the kitchen he could hear someone coming out of the bathroom down the hall. Spinning around he headed back out only to come face to face with Hayley scaring both of them half to death "wholly shit!" I exclaimed holding my chest as I looked over at Jeff who had a smirk on his face "stop it it's not funny you scared me half to death" I added as he shook his head and wrapped me up in a hug.

"Are you ok? I hared all the banging downstairs and thought you might have hurt yourself" he asked letting me go as I walked past him and in to the kitchen once more to grab a glass of water "yeah I'm ok was just a bit sick…don't know why it kind of just hit me but I feel fine now" I replied sipping at the water as he stood in the doorway with his arms folded looking me over "what?" I asked noticing that he was looking at me oddly "nothing just…yeah nothing" he replied as I placed my glass down "as if its not nothing….if it was nothing then why were you about the mention it, so come out with it" I stated playfully "well I was thinking…you don't think that your, you know" he trailed off as I looked at him oddly knowing what he was referring to "cant be…there is no way I could be" I answered as a slight look of relief crossed his face "well are you going to come back to bed? Lets have a sleep in since its my last day off and all" he suggested as I nodded and followed him out up the stairs "just promise me that you will stop hitting me in your sleep…it hurts you know" I pouted as he turned around to look at me from the top of the stairs "I didn't hit you" he argued "ah yeah you did Mr. slapper that's why I got up so early you were throwing your arms all about " I countered as he laughed softly and sleepily scratched his head "did I…well I'm sorry promise I wont throw my arms around anymore" he apologized ruffling up my already messy bed hair as I shoved him into the bedroom laughing slightly.


	38. Chapter 38

"Jeffery are you almost ready to leave? We needed to be at Mom's like a half hour ago sweetie" I called up the stairs just as Jeff came running down pulling his jacket on "I know, I know" I replied racing past me and towards the front door grabbing his car keys as he went. Climbing into the car I placed the bottle of wine o the back seat and fastened my seatbelt as I waited for him to finish locking up the house and jump in also "ok so now were ready to go…now you sure you have EVERYTHING that you need?" he asked looking at me as he waited for the car to warm up "yes I have EVERYTHING that I need…lets get to driving shall we Mr. I don't know what to wear?" I replied laughing as he rolled his eyes and backed out of the drive way.

"Bout time you guys got here, mom was getting a little worried that you both forgot about dinner tonight" Amy stated as we walked through the front door "no we didn't forget…anyways where here now has mom started serving yet?" I asked walking into the dining room and placing the wine bottle down on the table "yup you want to give her a hand?" Amy replied as I shook my head and walked into to the kitchen breathing in the sweet smell of home cooked food "hi mom we made it…sorry where late" I said greeting her as she turned around a huge smile on her face "that's ok dear and don't listen to your sister I knew you wouldn't forget, can you take this out to the table for me" she replied as I smiled and kissed her cheek before taking the plate of food she was holding and heading back into the dining room where everyone had seated themselves down.

"This is delicious mom just like always" I commented as she smiled and silently thanked me for my praise as she glanced around the table at all of her children and there families "I don't know if I've ever told you kids just how proud I really am I love you all" she spoke up as we all sat watching her "awe mom we love you and you tell us everyday and we know how proud you are of us" Amy spoke up as both Darren and I nodded in agreement "well all the same…I'm very proud of who you are and how you've all turned out" our mother finished as she gave me a little wink and went back to eating her food. After dinner we all sat round having a few drinks and enjoying the wonderful family dinner "so you goys go back on the road tomorrow" Matt said as I refilled my glass of wine before sitting back down next to Jeff "no just me tomorrow, Hayley's taking some time off" Jeff replied as he slung his arm around my shoulders "oh really why aren't you going back Hayley?" Matt asked turning his attention back to me "just…don't want to? Plus I have time owing and whatever" I replied as he nodded and took the hint to drop the subject.

"Well we better get going Jeff has an early morning tomorrow" I spoke up over all the noise as I stood up and patted Jeff's shoulder "ok sweetheart…we'll I'll call you tomorrow and see if you would like to come Christmas shopping with Amy and I" Mom said giving me a hug and a kiss goodbye "yeah I would like that" I replied kissing her back before grabbing my coat and waving everyone goodbye. "well that was fun" Jeff spoke as we headed out to the car parked at the end of the long driveway "yeah sometimes it can just be a bit too overwhelming" I replied laughing slightly as he clicked the doors open and I climbed in out of the chilly wind "oh I ment to tell you to Vince called me later this afternoon while you were asleep and told me that were all taking a mandatory break over Christmas this year, meaning that I'll only be away for 2 weeks instead of a month like planned" Jeff informed as I turned in my seat smiling "that's great so you'll be home a week before Christmas perfect" I replied as he nodded and began to back out of the drive.


End file.
